Konoha high: our sophmore year
by kittygirl77
Summary: Join our spazz of a character Jami as she's forced to battle obstacles. Her old friend Gaara has just returned and it seems that more than just their bodies developed over the summer. How will their relationship pan out? Come and join us to see! Gaara xOc
1. A Sudden Reunion

Me- Why hello my good people! I am re-doing this as well because it's all messed up xP soooo here we go!

Jami is a sophomore now, she has always liked Gaara although she refuses to admit it (now at least…) She is overprotective of her friends and makes sure no one hurts them. She is very strong and good with weapons although she's best with a double sword. She works at a café currently. She dislikes people who constantly annoy her and anyone who calls her a slut (they end up in the hospital anyway). She also hates people who flirt with Gaara, although they're, 'just friends.' Her father is dorky and clingy and her mother is a famous business woman who is always traveling but Jami can't even get mad at her because every time she comes home, she's able to make a room light up. Now then, with that information of my character…we'll begin!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Jami swung her hand lazily at the alarm clock until she finally felt the object that was making the foreign noises.

BEEP! BE-CRASH! She let out a growl as she beat down the alarm clock, but it was still beeping so she ripped it out of its socket and threw it out the window in anger. You could hear some person scream OUCH! From the window outside. (A/n lol…)

She rolled around in anxiety, that is, until she fell off the bed.

"DAMNIT! Okay! I'm up, I'm up…" she murmured tiredly to herself. She pulled herself off the floor and forced her body to the shower. She washed her tired body to rid herself of dirt and sleep until she was squeaky clean. She got out and ran into her room and put on a dark blue top with silver necklaces hanging from her neck and put on some grey skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She put some black and white plaid vans on. She then grabbed her black bag w/ a skull on it. She slid down the banister and hopped down to head to the kitchen only to be meet face-to-face with her wacky father.

"hello my sweet child how are you on this B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L morning?" He exclaimed happily. She narrowed her eyes, escaping his hug as she grabbed a banana muffin and ran.

"Denied!" She laughed.

"No darling! Don't leave me!" He whined.

"I have to go to school!" She groweld, trying to wave her father off of her arm.

"But papa will get sad," he howled as Jami pinched his arm.

"Don't care! Cya!" she exclaimed running and grabbing her car keys to her hybrid (a/n save the world!) and got in and drove to her school.

* * *

She parked in the student parking lot once she got to Konoha high. She got out and locked it. She turned around only to be pressed against her car by a hyperactive blonde.

"Hi Jami!"

"Hi Naruto how are you?" Jami smiled, walking beside her old friend.

"Great. Hey, isn't it great that it's the start of a new school year?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I guess…Although I'll miss sleeping in," she replied, Naruto nodded in agreement. "Also, it's already been a week and a half since school started, so there isn't much room for us to complain," she laughed.

"Jami!" she heard her name and spun around to see Sakura running towards her and smiled and waved at her in greeting. When she turned back around, she bumped into something strong and began to fall backwards. Mid-air she felt the unknown person grab her hands, and pull her into a embrace as they fell onto the floor. She opened her eyes to see red…? She looked at the face to see gorgeous teal eyes staring back at her aqua ones. Her breast-long brown hair sprawled around on the floor to shape into a halo.

"Gaara!" she squealed out as she got a better look at the man on top of her and hugged the man tightly.

"Can't…breath!" he mumbled in return.

"Oh, sorry!" she smiled at him rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "But jeez, I didn't see you all summer!" Jami growled, waving her fist at the stoic man as he helped her up.

"I was in Suna for a martial arts program," he said simply. She puffed her cheeks out.

"You could've wrote," She chopped his head with one her books unenthusiastically as punishment.

"I wasn't allowed any outside contact," he shrugged, pushing the book off his head.

"Still…" She sighed; Gaara, Naruto and Jami were childhood friends. Although she temporarily moved away from Konoha for a year due to her Mother's work she rebelled, causing her mother to allow them to move back the following year.

"Gaara? Gaara? GAARA!" Jami yelled at Gaara as his eyes became vacant.

"AHHH! WTF?" Gaara screamed at Jami with a shocked expression.

( a/n I know he's ooc but I'm the author so ha! Besides, it's funny to think of Gaara acting like this ahahahaha)

"Sorry you spaced out…" she said smiling sheepishly at him. "Let me see your schedule Gaara" she ordered. He threw a crumbled paper at her. She started jumping up and down as she scanned the paper. He looked at her waiting for her excuse. She smiled "It looks like the Principal listened to my request and put all three of us together again!" She pulled out her schedule, "We have almost all of the same classes!" Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"And exactly _how_ did you convince our principal to do that?" He asked.

"With money of course!" Jami laughed manically.

"Of course," Gaara sighed. "It seems you didn't change much over the summer."

"NU-UH!" Jami exclaimed. "I grew three inches!" She puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"Hn," Gaara shrugged.

"It's true! Look," Jami moved closer to him so their bodies were pressed up against one another and reached her hand up. "See, I used to only reach you shoulders, but now I reach your chin," she grinned.

"Of course you did," he patted her head, causing her face to turn a light pink and a stubborn expression to appear on her face.

"What ever, lets just get to class. By the way, is Temari and Kankuro here as well?" Jami asked, Gaara only nodded in response.

"Only difference is Kankuro stayed in Suna. He met some girl of his dreams as he put it, and decided to continue the school year there," Gaara shrugged.

"Aww, what a shame," Jami pouted. "Oh well, I can get over it if it's just Kankuro." Somewhere far away in Suna, Kankuro sneezed. "But wait a minute, it's already a week and a half since school started. The martial arts program you were in couldn't have taken that long could it?"

"No, but I was helping Kankuro settle in with our grandmother in Suna. It took us awhile before we were able to get back out here." Gaara simply shrugged, causing Jami to shrug as well.

"Works for me!" She grinned.

* * *

(Skipping to lunch)

"So where are we eating?" Gaara asked Jami.

"Huh? Oh that's right. You weren't here this summer so you don't know that we befriended a lot more people. I'll introduce you to the group. You'll probably recognize some of the people though." Jami pulled Gaara to a table beside a large tree, grabbing Temari the moment she noticed her. "Gaara, Temari, this is the group, group, meet Gaara and Temari!" She smiled.

"That's Ino, and there's Kiba." Jami explained, pointing to a blonde haired girl and a boy w/ a dog. Are they allowed in school? Well, oh well. "You probably still remember Sakura and Sasuke." Gaara nodded at Jami.

"Yeah, I remember them, I wasn't gone _that_ long." Jami grinned at him."Then did you know that they're now dating?" Gaara looked at the two with slightly widened eyes. Which Jami assumed was a expression of surprise.

"Hm. I assumed it would happen at some point," he shrugged, causing Sakura's and Sasuke's face to turn a bright pink.

"S-s-s-shut up Gaara!" Sakura exclaimed, covering her face in Sasuke's shirt.

"Is that a chickens' ass on your head?" Gaara asked as he stared at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke started to fume while everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. Sakura had to hold him down from jumping Gaara while laughing at the same time.

"Gaara, you looking for a fight already at our reunion?" Sasuke sneered.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious," Gaara shrugged. Jami held her thumb out like a artist might and turned her head from side to side.

"No Gaara's right, it really does look a chicken's ass," Jami grinned as Sasuke glared at her. "You shouldn't have let Itachi convince you to let him cut it," she laughed.

"I know that already!" Sasuke threw his arms up in defeat.

"Well it's nice to see you guys again," Sakura waved at the two with a happy expression.

"We missed you guys too," Temari smiled back at Sakura.

"WELL! Moving on," Jami let out a huff of annoyance. "That's Shikamaru our own genius lazy ass," Temari's eyes lit up when she noticed the sleeping man. The tension between the two caused Jami's eyes to twinkle mischievously at the sight. "And over here we have Tenten and Neji, they're also going out," She said pointing to a girl with 2 buns on her head and another girl, no it's a guy! Ha-ha my bad. "Naruto over here also finally asked Hinata out," I grinned at the two.

"It's about time!" Temari yelled.

"That's what I said," Jami sighed sadly. "If only Naruto wasn't such a oblivious idiot."

"If only," Gaara only shook his head with his usual stoic expression. Naruto's eyes watered at the three's words and he turned to Hinata for comforting.

"Don't forget me youthful woman!" Lee exclaimed.

"What the hell Lee? You're not in our group…" He cried anime tears and ran away.

"Uh-huh…so anyway I'm having a welcome to a new school year co-ed sleepover this weekend!" Sakura declared happily, handing Gaara instructions to her house. "I wanted to have it on the first weekend of school but I had some problems convincing my parents that we'd be good. Luckily I convinced them now and we should be good to go."

Ring!

Ring!

"Damn, lunch is over…" Jami pouted, biting Gaara's sandwhich. "I'm confiscating this for further investigation." She grinned, taking Naruto's cup of ramen.

"Jami you weirdo. Well, see you guys later. Just so you know, I heard that most of the classes will have a pop quiz in math…" Ino cried.

"YES!" Jami cheered. Everyone looked at her weird. "What... I like math…" she cried and ran into Gaara's arms. She was surprised to see him hug her back and she couldn't help but begin to blush. "Hehehe… well got to go to class now, bye!" she screamed dragging all the girls to PE.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What was that about dear Jami?" Ino grinned at the brown haired girl.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Jami whistled innocently as she tripped a bystander walking past her.

"She means, the bright pink face you had when Gaara hugged you," Tenten continued, undressing the moment they entered the locker rooms.

"Oh that…It's just because it's been so long since I had contact with my old friend is all," Jami shrugged, biting into a piece of bread.

"I g-guess that's understandable," Hinata smiled. "And Jami?"

"Yes Hinata?" Jami smeared jam on the bread.

"Why in the world do you have bread and jam with you in gym class?" She sweat dropped.

"No reason," Jami narrowed her eyes suspiciously and shoved the bread in her mouth. "I'll be leaving first!" She yelled behind her as she ran out of the locker room.

"That weirdo," Sakura laughed behind her.

"Hi guys!" Jami waved to the boys as they entered the gym. No sooner had she waved did the rest of the girls come out.

"Alrightymy youthful children! Today, our principal thought it befitting if, instead of a 100 youthful laps, we play a good game of dodge ball," Gai, our odd gym teacher, explained.

"Heck to the yeah!" Jami squealed, laughing quietly to herself as a demonic aura surrounded her.

"Oh no," Hinata's face turned pale at the sight of the giddy girl. "I just know this is going to be bad…" she sighed.

"I don't know. I think it's going to be interesting. I haven't seen her like this in awhile anyway," Gaara shrugged.

"Y-yeah," Hinata blushed at the realization that her thoughts had been said aloud.

"Okay kids, begin!" Gai exclaimed after separating the group into two separate teams.

"Jami duck!" Sakura yelled out, Jami ducked just as a ball went whizzing past her.

"Thanks Sakura!" Jami grinned at her friend. "Now then. I believe it's only right I return this!" She exclaimed as she threw a ball at the random kid, hitting him successfully…and sending him back 20 feet and into the wall. "Bulls eye," she began to laugh maniaclly.

"J-Jami, I don't think you need to throw it that hard," Hinata stuttered.

"Yosh! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Gai cheered.

"No, please don't encourage her actions sensei," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, well it seems like fun to me!" Jami laughed, mindlessly throwing balls all over the place at full power. It was as she was throwing the balls mindlessly when she noticed Gaara on the opposing side simply standing there with his hands in his pocket, dodging any balls that got close to him swiftly. "Ugh, why does he get to look so cool when he's not even doing anything," Jami growled. "Jerk," she pouted. Only then did she see another brunette, known as Matsuri, flirtatiously walking up to Gaara. She began to run a finger up his shirt when Jami let out a ferocious growl and sent a ball towards them at approximately 100 mph.

"What the-" Matsuri exclaimed when she realized that a strand of her hair was now singed.

"Well drats! Soooo sorry, it would seem that I missed!" Jami grinned at Matsuri with a look of victory. Matsuri growled, but let it slip. She didn't want to show her bad side to Gaara so Matsuri just curled into Gaara's side.

"Oh no! I almost got hit! Please protect me Gaara," the way his name rolled off Matsuri's tongue sent a tremor of anger down Jami's back, causing her to be confused at her upset reaction.

"No thanks," he shrugged, causing Jami to grin. Now _THAT_ was the Gaara she knew.

"OUCH!" Matsuri exclaimed as she felt a sharp sting in her side.

"Out," Jami smiled sweetly to the girl.

"Tch," Matsuri sneered before walking off, not before giving a little strut for a certain red headed boy of course.

"That was quite a scene for Gaara or how do you say, 'just a old friend'," Sakura whispered to Jami, using her hands to form quotation marks when she said 'just old friends' in order to add emphasis. Jami blushed at this.

"We ARE just friends, I just don't want to see some whore break Gaara's heart…" she said. The girls raised a eyebrow at her, they all shook there heads at her obvious lies.

"She's way too stubborn," Hinata sighed as she whispered to Sakura as Jami returned to her maniac rampage.

"Agreed," Sakura shook her head.

"Well, it's only the first day. We can't expect things to go that well so quickly. Let's just allow time to pass by and surely they'll admit their feelings to each other," Hinata offered.

"Sure, if another person doesn't get to one of them first," Sakura sighed sadly.

"But if that happens, then we'll just need to give them a little push," Hinata grinned.

"That's for sure. After all, she was the one who pushed us three into our current relationships, the little jinx," Tenten laughed.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" Jami asked.

"Oh nothing," Tenten stiffled a giggled, causing Jami's mouth to open and gape at the three women.

"Gaara!" She whined, running across the line and into Gaara's arms again. "The girl's are being mean to me again!" she sniffed.

"There there, I'm sure it's nothing to diffrent from how they normally treat you," Gaara patted her head.

"Is that supposed to comfort me or make me smack you?" Jami asked.

"A mixture of both I believe," he shrugged.

"Okay," she poked him. "Done," she grinned at the red head.

"Good, now that I've settled in here, do you want to hang out?" He asked her.

"Of course!" Jami gave a little grin at Matsuri who in return, only glared at her. "Lets go to the park on Saturday before the sleepover then," Jami offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Gaara shrugged before grabbing a ball about to hit Jami and lightly tapping her with it. "Now then, you're out." he smirked.

* * *

Me- Well? I keep wanting to re-write this story xD I feel it had too much of a plot line so I'm going to destroy it bwhahaha! Nah, just kidding….sorta….well I really do want to change it some. Well, review and tell me if I should continue to re-write it like this or keep it as it is :D


	2. Making plans

Jami- come on you can do it gaara!

Gaara- +sigh+ troublesome woman

Me- you've been around shikamaru too much

Jami and me- do it gaara!

Gaara- fine… kittygirl77 does not own Naruto or never will

Me- that's not true once I dominate the world I will

Gaara- Sure sure, now where is my cookie you promised!

Me- oh yeah...that's right haha, there you go. good boy!

Jami- enjoy!

* * *

(It's now Saturday mind you.)

I awoke at the sound of my phone buzzing up against my cheek. I had been messaging Gaara all last night and I was surprised to see a new text message from him telling me to wake up. I checked the time, it was already 12 and I had agreed to meet with Gaara at 1. Great. I jumped into the shower quickly, washed my body off, and dried off and put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black vest on. I looked in the mirror I looked pretty hot. I smiled and decided to put some makeup on. I put black eyeliner on then some blush and a clear lip gloss. I also decided to curl my hair and put it in a low side pony tail so it hung down my left side. The chestnut brown turned a lighter color in the light and gave off a almost rusty colored tint. I grabbed my bag with everything I needed for the sleepover when I heard a knock at my door. I slid downstairs to see Gaara at the front door.

"Hm, is it time already?" I checked my watch. It was exactly 1. "You're good," I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that I live in the house besides yours," he shrugged.

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes to add to my sarcastic tone. "Cause I totally don't remember putting a board in between our windows and crawling into your room to play with your legos when we were younger," I laughed.

"You always did make a mess. Besides, you still crawl in my room and play with everything else now," he shrugged. "Well in any case, are we leaving?"

"Of course! To the park we goooo!" I laughed.

"wait!" a man exclaimed running out from my bedroom, not sure why in the world my father was there though….hmmm I'll get my revenge soon.

"Oh, hey pops?" Gaara shrugged, arms crossed as he looked at my father passively.

"Why hello Gaara, if that's your real name!" he exclaimed.

"No it is. You've known me about all my life. I would hope you remember my name," Gaara sighed.

"I remember you. You were a good kid. I should've known that you would try to make a move on my adorable child. Sigh, it's such a shame. Now I have to kill you…"

"Wait what?" I exclaimed as he pulled a axe out. "Calm down dad!" I tried to wrestle the axe from his hands.

"I mean… you better not try anything with my angel!" my dad growled glaring at Gaara as he pulled me into his arms, petting my head like a evil man would pet their cat. The axe he was holding before also suspiciously disappeared.

"oh shut up dad, and go watch your soap operas. I'm going to the movie with him and my friends, and then I'm going over to Sakura's to join the girls for a sleepover, remember?" I sighed, pinching his hand so he'd let go of me. Gaara turned and rose an eyebrow at me.

"No! I don't want you to go!" He whined.

"Dadddd!" I whined, pushing him away from me with a crow bar, "If you don't let me go, i won't talk to you ever again!" I threatened.

"Oh okay my bunny, have fun." he giggled, running off to go watch his soap operas.

I sighed as we walked out the door.

"the girls are having a sleep over?" Gaara laughed at my apparent lie.

"Oh shut up, it's just a little white lie, it's still the truth. The girls ARE sleeping over. My father is a little possessive and overprotective over me, I'm sure it won't matter anyway. Besides, don't you remember how he would act with me whenever a guy approached me when I was a kid? It's only gotten worse. In any case, lets just go to the park," I smiled as we headed our way.

We began walking in the park, we were having a great time as we talked about ourselves and got ice-cream. "I want vanilla! He wants chocolate!" I smiled to the ice-cream man. I smiled and paid for the ice-cream and ran back to Gaara. "Here you go." I smiled handing him the ice-cream. We started swinging on the swing and began eating our ice-cream together.

"You have some ice-cream on your cheek." Gaara said staring at my cheek.

"Oh?" I said trying to wipe it off. Gaara moved over to me and held my head in his hands and wiped it off with his thumb. We stared continuously at each other we started moving closer to each other, our lips almost touching….! That is, until our phones simultaneously started going off and we were forced to move away from one another to answer the blasted electronic.

"Fuck. It looks like we're going to be late for the movie if we don't hurry," I said.

I put my phone away and turned to Gaara who nodded at me, knowing what I was about to say already.

We immediately ran to my house and jumped into my car and sprang away from the house that I could clearly see through the windows of to see my father during aerobics. Why? Even I don't have a answer to that one. As I passed by road after road, i unwillingly had to come to a stop.

"hurry up you stupid fluorescent light!" I screamed at the red light, cursing it and throwing a eggplant at the stupid red light. Gaara sweat dropped. We finally got to the theater 4 minutes later. "Hi guys sorry we're late!" I smiled apologetically. Sakura smiled at me though.

"it's ok sweetie, we were waiting for you anyway. We knew you would be late so we lied about the time. We're actually 15 minutes early," I twitched at Sakura's comment. Gaara nodded at the boys in a sign of hello. They all bought tickets and went to see the movie.

Gaara's POV-

Jami began running in circles when she bumped into a random pole. Wait, what the fuck? Where the hell did that come from? Oh well… we bought our popcorn when Naruto accidentally tripped Jami and she slipped and the popcorn landed on her head. You could literally see the un popped popcorn kernels popping. The room all of a sudden had a murderous aura. It was quite entertaining from my point of view.

"Naruto…" Jami growled. I began sweating you did NOT want to make her mad. as weird as it is to admit this, she gets really scary. I went over to her and patted her head, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok you can sit by me and eat my popcorn." I could feel her begin to relax, she looked up and smiled at me and I blushed. She walked past Naruto and you could barley see it from how fast she was. she slipped her foot on the other side of him, twisted his arm back and pushed him forward. He 'hmped!' and fell to the ground while Jami gave him a innocent smile. And said," Now we're even!" she took his wallet as he lay helpless on the floor and grabbed his candy before turning back around and walking over to the seats to sit down. She could be cruel woman when she wanted to be. I looked behind me to see Hinata comforting the frightened blonde.

Once the movie had started Jami cuddled up next to me. I blushed darker then my hair and I was glad that it was so dark. I put my arm around her when I saw her shiver. I swear I heard Ino giggle. Weird…I couldn't help but get this feeling that a bunch of adolescent teenage girls were watching me like lovesick dogs. I turned around only to see the girls in our group whistling innocently.

When the movie was over, we all walked to our cars me to Jami's, I told her I would drive and she could tell me where to go but she decided against it and she as soon as she started the car, she was driving the car at a minimum of 75 on a 25 zone. I was screaming my head off while she kept on wooing and smiling.

"Slow down I'm gonna die!" I cried.

"Nonsense, I won't cras-! Yikes that was close!" she smiled. "who knew that there were so many kids on this road?" she laughed.

"That's because it's a playground!" I yelled back at her, apologizing to the injured children. "Just because you got your license this summer doesn't mean you need to kill me via car crash!" After a maniacal laughter erupting from her, she finally slowed down as we approached a large house. I jumped out of the car and collapsed on the ground I began making ground angels as she just looked at me weirdly. And shrugged it off. Kiba walked up to me with a sympathetic smile."Sorry man, whenever she gets excited, she drives like a murderer with the police on their trail," he patted my back. "It's ok man, it's ok," he sniffed, as tears swelled in his eyes as he too, remembered what it felt like to be in the car with Jami. I let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks, I feel calmer now," I thanked the man who still remained crying in the front yard. From the way Jami was jumping up and down, I could already tell that this was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

Me- Yay! Review, I noticed a couple mistakes and fixed it sooo, COMMENT! :D


	3. Sleepover time!

Sakura- hi everybody! Hope you're enjoying it so far!

Ino- just hope you know that Kitty girl77 doesn't own Naruto, though she wishes

Sakura-but come on we all know that won't happen

Me- +attacks Sakura+ enjoy!

* * *

"so what are we gonna do now?" Jami asked as she twirled a piece of her hair, staring at their host, Sakura.

"Well dad is grilling right now so lets just get something to eat," Sakura suggested.

"Anything with food sounds good to me!" Jami giggled and ran outside to get the food.

"Oh hey Jami! It's been awhile huh?" Sakura's father grinned.

"You know it!" She replied and punched him in the arm, sending him back a few feet. He laughed and punched her back, she only moved back a few inches.

"What's going on?" Gaara growled, stepping between them and glaring at the father."We're just playing around," Jami pouted.

"I don't know what to do with you," Gaara sighed. Jami only grinned though. After eating they were all in the living room sitting awkwardly.

"what do you girls wanna do now?" Neji asked, pulling Tenten into his lap. Ino jumped up with stars in her eyes, frightening everyone in the room.

"Truth or dare!" the boys sighed the girls smiled and everyone said yes, the boys unwillingly agreeing from the dark stare Ino was giving them.

"Ok truth or dare kiba?" Ino asked.

"dare!" he responded, a cocky tone, his face full of confidence. That is, until all of the girls smirked, a evil gleam in their eyes.

"I dare you to make out with Naruto!" Ino exclaimed after whispering to Sakura.

"oh hell no!" Naruto exclaimed attempting to run away until Sakura quickly pulled him down.

"Don't be a sissy Naruto," she laughed out, making his face red in anger at being called a sissy. They both slowly went towards each other, sweating like dogs as Naruto whimpered. Everyone began laughing at their demise, even Sasuke and Gaara laughed. As soon as the two were finished they ran to the bathroom like a kid who had 10 gallons of water would. Only instead of the toilet, they began fighting over the mouth wash, gouging it down.

"okay, okay guys. Calm down, now then. Ino, truth or dare" sakura asked.

"truth" Ino smiled sweetly.

"who do you like?" Sakura smiled already knowing the answer.

"Ino who is it?" Kiba asked a little too curious….

"kiba…." Ino blushed a thousand shades of red as did Kiba.

"holy crap, you like dog breath!" Naruto exclaimed.

"shut up naruto!" Kiba yelled out, throwing his mouthwash bottle at his head. "+cough+ now then, I like you too Ino," he concluded. They smiled at each other and dismissed theirselves for a minute to talk. They came back holding hands and all of the girls smiled at the new couple while the boys simply shrugged, figuring it would happen soon anyway. After Sasuke ran around the house in his underwear screaming, "he did Michael Jackson," Sakura running down the street in a toilet paper tube top screaming merry Christmas, Hinata going to the neighbors and asking for a condom, Jami skinny dipping, Temari doing a disco dance in her underwear, Shino lap dancing for Naruto, Naruto make out with a street post they decided to end it, satisfied that everyone had suffered and been mentally scarred and most likely have to have a therapists help them with of course.

"lets crank call!" Jami screamed! Everyone agreed. Naruto dialed a bunch of random numbers, putting the phone on speaker as he decided to be Darth Vader.

Naruto- "Luke…I am your father!"

Stranger- "Umm, my name is Bob…"

Naruto- "oh well, okay then. Bob, I am your father!"

Bob- "really?"

Naruto- "naw, I'm just screwin with you"

He hung up after he heard the stranger crying. Everyone laughed at the poor strangers demise.

"Now then, time for the queen of crank calling!" ino smiled as she handed the phone to Jami.

Jami got up and went into another room where you heard her talk to someone and she came back into the room and immediately dialed a number that she used ever so often and put it on speaker.

Jami- "kakashi?"

Kakashi- "yes?"

Jami- "Why, hello there. I heard you've were a naughty boy" (in seductive voice)

Kakashi-"r-really? Now where did you hear that?"

Jami- "Jirayia told us that you've been a naughty boy, so I have my officers coming over now to go and tie you up and teach-you-a-lesson"

Kakashi-"…uhhh y-yeahh….."

(the girls giggled quietly)

Jami-"Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi-"…yes.."

Jami- "I'm so lonely and so very hot. Would you hold me in all the right places and make me feel….whole?"

(Gaara glared at the phone, hoping to do some damage to Kakashi.)

Kakashi- "yes! I will!"

Jami-"thank you, my girls should be there by now."

(A couple of seconds later, you heard a 'ding dong')

Kakashi-"one moment…"

(You could hear him open the door, excited to see what the girls would look like. Only to find…a pizza MAN?

"that would be 120 bucks, sir" the random guy said his hand outstretched.

"Wait, I didn't order these…!"

"Sorry, it doesn't matter. We deliver, and who ever it's to, they pay,"

You could hear him growl in anger and scream out, "Damn you, Jiraiya!"

The girls hung up and everyone began laughing there heads off. Gaara nodded in approval of the man's suffering.

"time for 7 minutes in heaven…." Hinata grinned, scaring half of the crowd.

"Why not?" Gaara shrugged, not caring.

Sakura magically pulled out a bottle and spinned it landed on hinata and neji.

"Ew no! They're cousins! That's illegal!" Ino yelled out, putting her hands over her eyes, as though they were already kissing and she needed to shelter her innocence. Sakura spun it again and it landed on Neji and Tenten. They went in…

20 minutes later

"Oh my gawd that's it!" Jami screamed. She got up and busted the door down. Neji and Tenten looked up at her. "You were in there for over 20 minutes!" they began to mutter a bunch of apologies. Since the door was broken (a/n lol) they decided to do karaoke. Gaara was singing 'Crazy by gnarls barkley' after being forced. Once he was done everyone was cheering for him. Sasuke sang 'thanks for the memories' and everyone cheered for him. Kiba sang 'how far we've gone.'

"you rock Kiba!" Ino smiled.

"Come on Jami please!" Hinata begged pulling on her arm.

"yeah! Jami we've never heard you sing please!" Naruto begged as well.

"you know, this is considered pear-pressure!" she yelled.

"actually it's PEER-pressure," Neji said receiving a dark glare from Jami.

"No I meant pear-pressure," she replied. Neji had a 'what the hell' expression after that.

"please?" Sakura begged, her eyes in the shape of the puppy dog look. Jami blushed and cussed before walking over to the karaoke machine and grabbed the mike.

"You guys better not boo me!" Jami said.

"We would never!" Ino said.

"ok…" Jami said, right before she sang a verse.

"BOOO!" Ino yelled out.

"oh shut up," Jami laughed out before looking at her song.

She began to sing 'Breath by Anna Nalick.'

"holy shit, girl you can sing!" sakura said breathless.

""Why thank you. That would be 20 bucks," everyone laughed. "Why are you laughing. I meant it. Someone need to cough up the money."

"Um Gaara?" Everyone turned to him for help.

"Jami. Don't scam your friends out of money." he sighed.

"Fine," Jami pouted.

"Well is time to go to sleep, its already 3 am." Sakura said. The boys followed her and they went to sleep soon after.

* * *

Please review!

Naruto- do it

Sasuke-now

Jami-seriously

Sakura- now

Tenten-don't walk away! REVIEW!


	4. Romance in the air

Me- I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Two weeks later on a Monday Day, Jami was walking to her next class with her friends, chatting about random stuff.

"So then, the muffin ate the dog!" Jami laughed, smacking her stomach.

"ummm, we say this because we love you. Don't become a comedian," Sakura laughed rubbing Jami's head supportively.

"awww," she pouted.

"Hey you little bitch! I won't let you take away my Gaara!" Matsuri screamed running over to Jami. Jami blinked, as in, why in the world is this bitch in my face, blink.

"Yours? yeah right!" Jami began laughing. Matsuri tried to slap her when Jami caught her hand and twisted it around her back and punched her. She flew back a couple of feet.

"OMG! You broke my nose!" she started crying hysterically and ran away weirdly.

"Ooook….weird," Ino said not believing the sight that just occurred.

"You're gonna get in trouble…" sakura said to Jami with a blaming 'ohhhhhh'.

"No I won't! It was self defense." Jami smiled.

"Your good, you waited for her to throw the first punch." Tenten smiled.

"Yup pretty much, stupid whore should learn if you play with fire, you'll get your nose broken." Jami smiled.

"I thought it was you'll get burned…" temari sighed.

"oh right… same difference!" Jami smiled. The girls sweat dropped.

"again, don't become a comedian," Sakura sighed.

"grrr, ANYWAYS. What do you guys have in mind for fall break?" Jami asked. The girls shrugged. "Well then, let's get to class! By the way, I heard Kakashi is still really mad at Jiriya haha," Jami laughed. The girls smiled and went to their classes.

With the boys

"Yo Gaara, you better ask Jami out or else someone else is gonna get her." Sasuke said to Gaara. Gaara blushed slightly before turning his head away with a, 'hn.' Naruto shook his head at his friend.

"Guys, we're gonna have to help him out with this one."

It was Thursday, the last day before the break began. The girls were in the bathroom talking when Temari ran in.

"Shikamaru finally asked me out!" she screamed. All the girls squealed with each other. Then they all looked at Jami.

"looks like there is only one more…" the girls smiled to each other, Jami sweat dropped at her friends.

"Yeeaaa… I got to go!" Jami screamed trying to run away but Ino tackled her.

"Just ask him out Jami! I thought you were fearless?" She asked.

"I AM fearless!" she growled.

"Then prove it! If you really like him then date him!"

"Fine! I will!" Jami barged out of the bathroom and went searching for a certain red head. By the lunch table she finally spotted him between the group of guys. "YOU!" She screamed and ran towards him and tackled him off the table.

"What the-! What is it Jami?" Gaara asked.

"Go out with me!" Jami demanded.

"Was that a question?" He asked."Maybe?" She sat up, "hell if I know. Just go out with me."

"Fine." he shrugged."What do you mean fine?" She growled.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" he asked.

"No I want you to be singing in joy." she pouted.

"no way. I like you a lot. Isn't that enough?" he asked.

"Damnit Gaara, how is it you make me feel this way." Jami sighed. Gaara smirked and shrugged. She kissed his lips gently and the two kissed like they had never kissed before, which, they really hadn't done before. To bad Ino ran in to spoil their mood.

"I'm so sorry ,but Jami don't you remember that your supposed to give a speech to the school about being safe during fall break? You're the student council president after all…." Jami started to walk away but was pulled back and got a sweet peck on the lips from a certain red-headed isonomic.

" good luck Jami…" Gaara blushed. Jami smirked at him.

" we all know I won't need it." She laughed, chasing Ino to the school's office to get on the main speakers, leaving Gaara behind, smiling to himself.

"**This is Jami, your student council president and this is me saying to be safe during fall break. Otherwise you'll wind up in a box by McDonalds with no future. SO be safe." **

"**I don't think you can say that…."**

"**Shut up! Are you the president?"**

"**No I'm a teacher."**

"**Then back off. Alright kids, that is all….**I LOVE NEW YORK CITY!" Jami screamed into the microphone and hopped away.

"You do know this is Konoha, not New York?" Ino sighed.

"Oh crap, my bad," Jami quickly ran back to the microphone, pushing Kakashi down and stealing his mike, **"I love you….Konoha!" **

"**Nice job Jami…I think?" Sakura said after Jami met up with her friends.**

"**Thank you," she grinned.**

"**So what should we do about fall break?" Neji asked.**

"**I've got a few plans," Jami grinned.**


	5. Welcome to the beach

Me-hi guys I'm back again, I've been writing a lot…. In case you couldn't tell, I'm currently re-doing just about all of my stories. I'm re-writing this one, along with my new story, and finishing a old one of mine. SO! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get around to fixing these chapters up haha ^_^

Lee- hello youthful person/evildoer!

Me- hiiii…awww so sweet, I AM a evildoer! ^_^ by the way… I didn't mean anything against you when I didn't want you in their group…

Lee- it's ok! I've been training more

Me- will u say the disclaimer?

Lee- of course the youthful kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto!

Me- Wait! What have you been training for? O_o

Lee- to be in the group, of course!

Me- Ummm, I don't think you can train to become someone's friend…

Lee-OH, ha, ha. You're so naïve.

Me- What! I'm the one writing this, how am I the naïve one!

Lee- I think I've undergone more training than you, thank you very much!

Me- But-! Whatever, just roll the damn clip!

* * *

"so we have a week off of school?" Naruto screamed smiling. Sakura nodded in response.

"yes, you idiot. That's what fall break is all about you dumb-dumb!" Jami sighed as she smacked Naruto in the back of his head.

"oww, but still! That's so cool!" Naruto started jumping up and down like a little boy who found out Christmas was coming early.

"what should we do?" Hinata asked.

"lets go to my awesome beach house!" Jami smiled.

"that would be cool, never knew you were loaded." Sasuke replied simply. Jami glared at him in response.

"Of course you wouldn't. If I went around announcing it, I wouldn't know if people would like me for my money or me." She shrugged.

"oh definitely the money! Cause I don't think you know, but you're pretty crazy," Temari joked, causing everyone to laugh, along with Jami who laughed behind her hand so no one could see.

"well I know you guys are true friends anyway!" Jami smiled tackling her friends in a big bear hug, much to the stoic guys displeasure.

"when should we leave?" Gaara asked.

"Well for one, we should probably check in with the family. From there, if we get the 'ok' then we could leave tonight if we want," Jami grinned, flashing everyone Lee's 'good-guy pose'.

"Oh god, please don't do that again. But yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Ino sighed at Jami's actions and everyone nodded in agreement. Jami rushed to her car and sped away screaming she needed to pack. Everyone looked bewildered at how fast she was. "we should do the same!" Ino said simply, everyone got in there cars and sped away to get packed as well. All though, not as fast as a certain brown haired girl if you know what I mean…

AT JAMI'S HOUSE

"what should I pack?" Jami asked herself. She turned on her radio and started dancing to the music and packed in synch with he music. "we should go to the club when we're there…" she thought aloud. She kept dancing and packing when she heard a knocking at her door. "Dad! Stop knocking so hard! You're gonna bust down my door! If you do that, I'm getting rid of your Desperate Housewives DVDs!" she heard some whimpering and the knocking ceased. "what is it?" She asked, as she opened the door to see her father wiping away his tears.

"you wouldn't really throw them away, would you?" he whined.

"Wanna test me?" She grinned.

"ack! Ahem," he coughed, trying to get into 'father mode'. "I assume that you've gotten everyone's parents' permission?" he asked, and was answered with a nod 'yes'. "and you promise to be safe?" He pushed.

"yes, dad. I promise. Sheesh. I cooked a week of breakfast and dinners already, they're labeled and put into the fridge. Make sure you follow EVERY direction that I wrote on them, ok?" Jami tapped her foot like a impatient mother.

"please! I'm sure I can put a silly piece of food in the microwave," he laughed.

"uh-huh, well I'm done packing and Hinata just texted me and said she's here so I'm gonna go," Jami sighed as she grabbed her suitcase.

"what about my kiss sweetheart!" He sang as he twirled over to his daughter.

"no thanks," She muttered until he started crying again. "fine," she mumbled, as she kissed his cheek and ran out to where the girls were waiting. "hey guys!" Jami smiled at her friends, inviting them in.

"we got done packing and we thought we would all meet here." Hinata smiled.

"sweet lets dance!" Jami smiled and grabbed Tenten and started dancing with her.

"but there's no music!" Tenten yelled out.

"oh yeah…" Jami muttered, walking to the radio and turning on some music to jam to. Soon all the girls started dancing and when the song ended they all collapsed on the floor laughing and smiling. "we should go to the club at the beach when we get there. It's for high schoolers and college students. It's to promote safe something and they don't have any alcoholic beverages. But they sure as hell have the best smoothies in the world! It's so much fun!" Jami smiled. The girls started talking about how they have to buy sexy outfits for the club and tease their men and what not.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Jami looked up from making snacks and got the door to meet the boys.

"Shino couldn't come…" Naruto sighed.

"What who's that again?" Jami pondered.

"Not the point," Naruto shrugged.

"so how are we getting there?" Gaara asked. Jami smirked and showed everyone this huge van that could fit all of them that was conveniently in front of the house.

"I'm gonna take you to my private jet and we can leave." Everyone was forced into the car by Jami. Everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, was scared when Jami got into the drivers seat. Simply because she seemed VERY happy, and we all know what that means…

5 to 10 minutes later

"AHHHHH!" everyone not including Jami was screaming.

"Woohoo!" Jami smiled as she threw her hands up in the air in excitement.

"Watch out for that truck!" Ino screamed. Jami narrowly missed it.

"Hands on wheel woman!" Sakura exclaimed as she hid in the screaming Sasuke's chest.

"hands are for amateurs!" she laughed. "did someone call for me," Jami asked as she turned around to the people in the back.

"No! Now look at the road you psychopath!" Tenten cried out. Just as they were approaching the jet she quickly slammed on the brakes making the car slide the other way and drift to a halt. She jumped up and out of the car looking energized and opened the door for her friends only to be met with her friends' nearly dead bodies. She smiled at them, "if you guys don't come out I'll have to drive you all to the port which is a hour away, bet I could make it in 15 minutes though!" she smirked. Everyone all of a sudden was scrambling to get out in both fear and horror.

A couple of hours later and many, MANY peanut bags later!~~~

"We're here!" Jami smiled at everyone in excitement, causing them to smile back. "All the boys will sleep in this room!" she pointed to a room that was HUGE with six beds for the guys. The boys gawked at the beautiful room.

"What the hell! This is bigger than my house!" Naruto exclaimed as he began making carpet angels on the extremely soft floor. Jami smiled sheepishly at him as she tangled her hands together.

"hehehe thanks?" she laughed nervously, exciting the room and leaving the boys to gawk in peace.

"Show us our room!" the girls smiled excitedly. Jami laughed at the girls and ran to another room with the girls following right behind her. They walked into a huge grapefruit colored room. The girls smiled and started fighting for whose bed was whose. Jami laughed at her childish friends and then told everyone to meet in the living room once they were done unpacking. They all nodded and continued unpacking. Once finished, they met to talk about what to do.

"looks like everyone's here!" Jami smiled. They all started debating what to do they all decided that today they were gonna relax cause everyone was jet lagged. It was late anyway.

NEXT DAY!

Everyone was woken up when they were splashed with water, one at a time. They looked up to see Jami grinning.

"lets go swimming today!" they all sighed and after getting lunch, (they slept in a little late…. ) they all changed and raced to the beach. Jami pushing all of them down roughly as she passed them, laughing maniacally all the while. Hinata sweat dropped at her actions.

"wow, she really does like to win, huh?" She sighed.

"kinda scary actually…" Naruto muttered, gulping at the thought of going up against her in a competition. Everyone shuttered at the thought of fighting against the already brutal girl, and finally made it to the beach after many comforting words from the one another.

Everyone was having the time of their lives just there on the beach making sand castles.

"hey I just heard there was a surfing contest lets go guys!" Jami cheered as she began to pull on the first people she could grab hold of.

"but we don't know how to…" sakura whined.

"well it's a good thing we all know a surfing champion!" Jami smiled.

"who? " Naruto asked. Jami sweat dropped,

"me…duh!" Jami sighed.

"haha, you're so funny!" Naruto laughed.

"what was that…?" Jami muttered dangerously, a killer aura that Naruto knew all to well, surrounding them.

"N-nothing! Please teach me oh wise one!" He yelled out, bowing down to Jami who laughed out like a mad person.

"again….very scary…." Hinata whispered to the others, them nodding in response. After 5 people fell off and 3 slipped and fell into one another, they finally got the hang of it.

(gonna skip to the end! I can't help it that i'm lazy and knowledge deprived when it comes to surfing!)

"The winner is… Jami! Runner up is sakura!" everyone cheered the two girls hugged and smiled.

"I got a cut!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto, take it like a man! Can't you see that this is very special moment!" Jami yelled out, kicking Naruto in the head.

"how did you even reach my head! You're so short!" He whined out in a dazed tone as he lay lying on the beach with a swollen head and a bleeding finger.

* * *

Well that's all for today! Until next time!

Please review for me….

Karin-hi Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- oh gawd!

Everyone- get the fuck out of her you crazy fan girl bitch, no one likes you!

Karin-hmp! Sasuke-kun likes me isn't that rite?

Sasuke- +eye twitches+

Karin- Sasuke-kun +waves hand over face+

Sakura- +punches Karin+ bitch back off of my boy friend! +kisses Sasuke+

Sasuke- +immediately wakes up and kisses back+

Karin- Argh! +runs away+

me- ok... well then... Review, or i will come to your house and tickle you with a feather until your insides die! Mwhahahaha!

Naruto- Holy crap! You'd really do that to the poor readers!

me-Well…OKAY, maybe not…But still!


	6. Preperations For A Night of Fun!

Me- What up my peeps? Hope you enjoy this story of mine! Fine, I might not be a gangster….Shut up Gaara! +cough+ In any case, thanks a billion for your reviews, it's makes me so happy! Teehee

Naruto- kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto…

Me- Wow, wait to be straight up! In any case…who said you get to say the disclaimer! Back in the closet with you!

Naruto- But….! I thought you wanted to get straight to the story!

Me-Oh yeah? Then you** don't **want ramen?

Naruto- you wouldn't!

Me- oh! But I would…

Naruto- oh gawd! Please, anything but that!

Me- You know what to do…

Naruto-+sigh+ Fine… the amazing kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto and I am not being held against my will here, +cough lie cough help me cough+

Me- good boy! Hehe, now don't forget to feed the cow when you go back to the closet! +throws cup of noodles at head+ now then…begin!

* * *

"Yesterday was awesome!" Sakura smiled.

"Totally, that was so much fun" Tenten agreed as she helped set the table.

"Foods ready!" Jami exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen with tons of food which were everyone's favorite. Naruto dug into his ramen in pure joy.

"omigod! Marry me Jami!" he exclaimed as he held his bowl out for seconds. Hinata glared at him, causing him to gulp in fear. She was just joking with him though, because she knew they were like brother and sister to one another. And if not…she knew a great place to hide a body where no one could find it. Of course it would be Naruto who would die, she liked Jami too much plus she was a great cook. Yeah no one would ever know…She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Gaara growl at Naruto.

"uh? No?" Jami laughed nervously as she edged away from Naruto. Naruto laughed and turned to Hinata with a goofy grin on his face.

"You already know I'm joking right?" he was met with a upset pout, "oh come on! You're the only one who I want to marry!" He exclaimed happily, until he noticed that Hinata had just fainted. "Crap not again!" Naruto cried trying to wake her up. Everyone sweat dropped at the weird scene.

"Anyway… we're going shopping today and boys you have to come along!" Ino smiled. The boys started crying to end their life now, well it was just Naruto and Kiba really because the other boys were used to crying on the inside.

"Oh come on! We need someone to tell us which bra would looks better on us…" Sakura said sweetly, winking to a certain boy with chicken hair in particular.

"We'll go!" all the boys screamed as they jumped up from their lunches. The girls laughed at the boys.

"damn straight you will! Crap, it looks like I won't be needing this," Jami sighed, as she threw a shot gun on the ground making everyone dart behind a couch.

"why the hell do you have that?" Tenten exclaimed.

"or rather, who in the world would sell you a gun!" Sakura finished.

"oh…some old friends on the street sell them to me," Jami cackled as she laughed darkly to herself.

"ummm, not like this weird scene isn't fun or anything. But I have a credit card that's burning a hole in my pocket," Ino whined, causing everyone to get their bags and leave.

* * *

"I like that!" Ino smiled at Sakura as her arm swung from shop to shop as she pointed at them in excitement.

"You should buy that!" Hinata smiled to Tenten as she held up a green off the shoulder dress for her.

"Come on boys! Don't be weaklings! You can carry them!" Jami encouraged the boys holding 20 bags…each. (A/n lol poor poor boys…) "How do I look girls?" Jami came out in a black push up bra w/ red lace and boy underwear that looked the same and black leather boots.

"Girl your hot!" Sakura smiled, flashing her a 'thumbs up'. Jami blushed, then got her spunky attitude back and walked out of the dressing room where everyone could see her.

"Hey Gaara!" she yelled out, receiving everyone who was in the shop's attention. "What do you think?" Jami smirked at all the mouths gapping over here. Gaara was speechless as he stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"you look hot!" the store clerk smiled at her. She hugged him in glee.

"thanks Bobby!" she laughed as she began twirling in circles for him. At the point where he pretended to be taking pictures as though it were a photo shoot, Gaara became extremely jealous and began to crack his knuckles as he stared at the people gawking and drooling over his half naked girlfriend. "Guys this is my gay friend happily married for 5 years, Bobby!" she smiled noticing Gaara's jealousy. She walked over to him and bit his ear and whispered, "There's more for you later…" she walked back into the dressing room. Gaara was steaming and was a thousands shades of red and his nose started bleeding, the boys laughed at him and his +cough+ problem down south.

Jami walked back in and the girls burst our laughing.

"I can't believe you did it!" Temari said between fits of laughter.

"I told you I do my dares girl! Besides, I ain't shy," Jami laughed.

"Come on girls lets get our sexy clothes for the club!" Sakura smiled. They continued shopping.

"Man I'm pooped!" Sakura sighed plopping on the couch after a couple more hours of shopping, they finally returned home.

"What are you talking about? **We **were the ones that held the bags!" Sasuke cried plopping beside her as the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for paying for everything Jami!" Hinata smiled ignoring the ranting boys.

"No problemo! I'm gonna go to sleep, how bout you guys?" Jami asked.

"I'm coming!" Tenten screamed as she followed her friends.

* * *

IN GIRLS ROOM!

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Jami smirked.

"Oh ya!" sakura smiled as she pumped her hand in the air in excitement.

"Shhh…" Ino whispered.

"Sorry…" sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Its fine, lets get everything planned out girls." Tenten smiled. The girls started planning on what to wear what to put on underneath, make-up, and hair. The girls smiled, they were definitely gonna woo their boyfriends and they couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw them.

"We should probably go to sleep…" Temari yawned.

"ehh hate to admit it but I think Tem-tem is right…Night guys!" Jami smiled immediately snoring as her head hit the pillow.

"I didn't know she snored…" Temari laughed, following her actions nonetheless though.

* * *

IN BOYS ROOM!

"The girls are up to something…" Sasuke whispered.

"Maybe it has to do with the club we're going to tomorrow?" Naruto suggested.

"Probably, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he rested on his bed.

"Oh well. We have no choice but to find out tomorrow!" Kiba muttered as he flipped between tv channels. "Well, we should get to sleep." Gaara demanded more than suggested, the boys sweat dropped at this.

* * *

NEXT DAY!

"Let's go to the park!" Temari smiled.

"Troublesome women…" Shikamaru yawned as he ate a pinapple. (A/n how ironic haha! Get it! Cause his hair?…..no one ever laughs! +goes and cries in emo corner along with Sasuke+ hey, it's my turn! Get out! +kicks Sasuke out in anger and steals his cookies+ now it's ok)

"What was that!" the girls growled at him, he sweat dropped.

"Um, nothing?" he asked scared shitless. (a/n lol sorry for all the language) the girls smiled at his answer.

"I don't mind if you want to go, girls" Kiba smiled Ino blushed at him as she shyly took his hand.

"Sweet! It's about time I get to choose where we go!" temari cheered.

Jami was walking hand in hand with Gaara, eating some ice-cream she stole…I mean BORROWED from a little kid while listening to her iPod. She smiled at him and let him lick her ice-cream and then she put her lips on his ever so sweetly, he licked his lips after.

"I like that flavor the best." He smirked as her face turned red. He loved making her blush as did she, him. Tenten and Neji we're over at the swingset, Neji unwillingly pushing the ever so giddy Tenten. Sakura and Sasuke were under a cherry blossom tree reading together. Kiba and Ino we're throwing leaves at each other. Naruto and Hinata were feeding the ducks at the pond and Shikamaru and Temari were watching the clouds together hand in hand. Jami smiled at her friends and the happy atmosphere.

"I just noticed Choji doesn't hang out with our group anymore, and Shino too…." Gaara said to no one in particular.

"They decided to leave the group and go to Lee's. Because everyone was together, besides. Lee somehow convinced them with his over excentric personality," Jami shrugged. Ino looked at her watch and jumped up from Kiba's arms.

"Girls! The time?" Ino screamed. All the girls looked down at their watches, or in Jami's case, some random person's watch who happened to be passing her at the wrong time, and jumped up and waved goodbye and ran off.

"Bye gaara we're gonna get ready." Jami kissed him and ran off to catch up with the girls. "oh and thanks random guy!" She waved to the shaking guy who was most likely traumatized now.

"don't worry, she's always like that," Naruto sighed, patting the poor middle-aged man's back.

* * *

The girls were running around the room grabbing the make-up and hair products and their clothes and putting them in a pile.

"Ok Hinata you first, then Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari and then me." Jami confirmed to the girls, she turned on the radio and blasted it and all the girls got ready to do Hinata. (a/n her hair and make-up, mind you) Ino and Sakura got ready to do Hinata's make-up, they put dark plum eyeliner on her, some blush to highlight her cheeks and put some pink gloss on her and put black eye shadow on the bottom eye lid and purple on the top. Tenten and Temari straightened her hair and twirled it up into bun with chopsticks coming out and curled two strands of hair on each side of her face. Jami picked out a purple tight tank top that showed her stomach and black short shorts with black strap high heels. The girls smiled at how hot she looked.

"I feel uncomfortable," she whined.

"that means it's working!" Jami grinned, patting her back.

"Tenten you're up!" Ino smirked. Hinata did her hair, she undid her buns and curled her hair into a number of ringlets so it was up to her breast and scrunched it so it was sexier. Jami and Sakura did her make-up. They gave her brown eyeliner, green eye shadow, red lip-gloss, but no blush since her cheeks were naturally pink. Ino and Temari picked out a green tube top and short skirt with leggings. They smirked at her

"you look hot Tenten!" the girls smiled at their work.

"wait! How come SHE get's leggings!" Hinata exclaimed childishly.

"oh quiet complaining and help us with Ino," Temari sighed. Temari and Jami undid her usual hair and straightened it and put a couple curls in it and put a black Paris hat on her side ways. Tenten and Hinata put on some pink lipstick and clear gloss along with some blue eyeshadow and curled her eyelashes and put some blush on her. Sakura picked out a tight blue tank top with black skirt and high heels. "Damn we're good girls!" Jami laughed. As she twirled in a circle, pushing Sakura in a chair.

"Come on Sakura!" Ino smirked. Jami and Hinata sided her hair and pulled it into a pony tail and twisted it and pinned it with a clip with a cherry blossom on it. (a/n like anko's) Temari and Tenten put light pink lip-gloss and and mascara to accent her bright green eyes.

"I don't think she needs blush, with the way that Sasuke talks to her, she never needs it," Jami shrugged as Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "see! Right there is perfect!" Jami laughed as she dodged the hairbrush Sakura threw at her. Thye picked out a short black dress with pink blossoms swirled around the dress with some knee length boots.

"Yay Temari's turn!" Sakura cheered. Ino and Sakura undid her four pony tails and pulled it into a French braid instead. Jami and Tenten put on black eye shadow and red lipstick on her. Hinata picked out a red skirt a white shirt that was tight and showed her stomach and a red tie along with a pair of black high heels. "Yay now that Temari looks hot it's your turn Jami!" Sakura squealed.

"You're the last one, girls, lets do this!" Ino smiled holding up a hair brush like it was a weapon. Ino and Temari styled her hair so her hair was parted to the left and her bangs were going diagonal to the side of her face and had curled her hair and put it in a side low ponytail. Hinata and Tenten put peach blush on her cheeks from her cheekbone up, a crème colored lip gloss and beige eyeshadow. They had put brown eyeliner on her and had curled her eyelashes and put mascara on her. Sakura picked out a hot red tank top with a black tie hanging down her neck and black short shorts with black strapped high heels. (Like fancy ballerina shoes how they strap up it's like those only black and with heels) All the girls gathered around the mirror to see how they looked. The girls gasped and then smirked they all high-five each other smiling at how spanking hot they were.

"I SO look forward to torturing Naruto," Hinata laughed darkly.

"Oh wow," Sakura looked at Hinata weirdly.

"Meh, I knew she was evil from the beginning," Jami shrugged.

"you're one to talk," Tenten muttered.

"huh?" Jami turned to her, not paying attention to what she had said.

"oh nothing," She muttered innocently, well as innocently as she could make it seem when she was wearing what she was wearing.

* * *

Next time! They actually go to the club! What will the boys reactions be towards the girls? Tune in next time on Konoha high: sophomore year!

Jami- wee!

Sakura- 0.o

Ino- that was random…

Hinata-seriously

Jami- How cruel!

Me- there there it's ok +pats back+

Jami- +sniffle+ review please!

Karin-hi where's sasuke?

Matsuri-sup bitches where's my gaara-kun?

Jami and sakura-oh hellz naw! +knocks them out+

me-lol haha niiice... i had nothing to do about this got it? +runs away to unknown country+


	7. Enjoying Our Time With the Gang

Me- hey everybody I would have had it sooner but I lost the file

Sakura- typical…

Me- not nice!

Sasuke- so do I get to say it this time?

Naruto- she said I could!

Sasuke- Baka! Shut up, you're giving me a headache.

Naruto- No YOU shut up teme!

Sasuke- BAKA!

Naruto- TEME!

me- both of you shut the fuck up before I grab my shot gun and shoot you both! Now someone say it damnit or else I will hurt something! +loads gun+

Hinata- kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto…

Me- aww! I wuv you Hinata! Now, on with the show! Enjoy! +continues hugging the now crying Hinata+

* * *

"damn you girls look hot!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata began to blush furiously as she tried to push down her shorts the best she could. The girls laughed and she blushed even more.

"how do I look gaara?" Jami said dangerously low, he bushed.

"you…look fine…" he blushed, barely able to make do with a 'cool' comment.

"Just wait till the finale…" she whispered so only he could hear and bit his ear. You could literally see the heat radiating off of him.

"stop teasing him you can do it later, lets blow this joint!" Ino exclaimed as she waved her purse around dangerously, much to Kiba's demise. Everyone laughed at her and left for the club.

* * *

"name?" this big man asked the group. Jami stood up with a grin on her face.

"the name's Jami, Jami Mitsaki." She declared to the man pulling off her sunglasses although she were James Bond. Why she would have sunglasses on so late? We may never know.

"oh! So sorry Miss. Mitsaki, please come in, enjoy!" she smirked and walked in the gang following her. They entered a giant room with multi-colored lights flashing everywhere, music playing, the DJ rocking, and the smoothie bar poppin. (a/n haha I feel like a gangsta just writing that hehe ^_^) A man walked over to them and led them into the VIP section after talking with the man who let people into the club. They thanked the man and sat down,.

"I'm bored, lets go dancing!" Sakura concluded, smiling all the while.

"we just got here I don't want to…" Sasuke whined. She looked at him and laughed at him as though he actually had a sense of humor.

"who said I was talking to you, ne?" sakura smirked. The men just looked surprised because this was a first for her. Not doing everything with Sasuke? It was pretty shocking. "girls, shall we?" Sakura laughed as bowed curtly to the girls. Jami smiled at her in amusement.

"Psh! Of course!" Jami jumped up and left for the dance floor the girls following her, leaving all the guys behind with a startled expression.

"Did you see that coming?" Kiba asked the other guys, barely able to find his voice.

"hell no," Sasuke exclaimed as he stared at the girls who just began to dance. The girls started dancing to _Into the night_, grinding against each other and dipping down low, making all these guys start drooling. I mean, who wouldn't? They're young, gorgeous girls. They felt someone staring at them and they looked back to find that their boyfriends were indeed staring, blushing… nosebleeds and all. The girls smirked at them when Jami yelped to see Gaara grab her hand and start dancing with her.

"thought you didn't want to dance either…" she smiled, dancing in rhythm with him.

"I couldn't help myself. a pretty girl shouldn't be dancing alone…" he said grabbing her hand, throwing her out and then twisting her into him. She laughed as she noticed the other boys following Gaara's actions and grabbed their girls and started grinding/ dancing with them. Although, Naruto had the strangest dance. He looked like he belonged in the 80s with the way he was dancing. Poor Hinata was as red as a tomato as she tried to get him to calm down. After of a hour or so of non-stop dancing, the girls asked their men to get them a smoothie. The men obliged and kissed their girls and left in their quest for the holy grail! Wait…wrong movie…Let me do that again….they left on their quest to get them a smoothie! Eh, close enough.

As soon as Jami saw them leave she ran up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear, he smiled and grabbed his mike.

"yo yo yo! We got a couple of smoking young ladies who have whipped a little something something for us! Lets give these ladies a round of applause!" the man said grinding the cd on the dj player. He flipped a cd and put it on the player and started it. All of a sudden, _loosen up my buttons_, came on by the _pussycatdolls_. As soon as it came on the girls started dancing in synch to the music. Twirling, holding on to each other, grinding, dropping down low, even….break dancing! Some boys stared and began drooling over the dancing girls, their girls glared enviously and the dancing girl's men blushed and glared at the men who dared look at THEIR woman that way. All of a sudden Naruto jumped in a did the worm around the girls, much to Hinata's displeasure, as her face turned a deeper red than it already was. As soon as the song went off the boys ran and kissed the girls and said how good they were throwing their arm around them possessively and glaring at the boys with a look that said back off or else. They gave the tired, but still smiling girls, their smoothie and continued dancing as the girls laid down for minute. Except for Jami who was jumping up all giddy and what not.

"okay…who the hell gave Jami a monster?" Gaara yelled out as he let out a irritated sigh as Jami twirled around him, laughing all the while. Hinata coughed as she averted everyone's gaze.

"what? It wasn't me!" She huffed as she looked around at everyone suspiciously.

"sorry," a random guy mumbled as he hung his head low and cried as he walked away.

"umm, does anyone know who that guy even was?" Temari asked, bewildered of this strange guy.

"no clue," Jami shrugged as she chugged down another monster.

"no! Bad, baddddd Jami," Garra yelled as he flicker nose.

"grrrr," she growled as she attempted to chop on his fingers.

"Weird…." Kiba mumbled, and everyone except Gaara and Jami nodded their head in agreement. Walking away from the strange couple slowly.

* * *

AFTER CLUB ON WAY HOME!

"Man, I got to say…you sure were right Jami!" ino exclaimed, laughing as she wiped the beads of sweat off her brow.

"Yeah, that happens…wait! What am I right about this time?" she asked suspiciously.

"that club was so wicked!" Ino smiled twirling her finger around a strand of her hair.

"we're here! I'm bushed from dancing all night and all those power drinks!" sakura said exhausted.

"yeah, we all are. we'll see you boys later." Jami winked taking the girls and rushing to their room. The boys shrugged and went to their room where they made a plan for what to do tomorrow.

* * *

"Leave me alone…" Temari yawned and swapped at the intruder trying to wake her up. It started shaking her lightly and then a little harder when it started shaking her violently. "What the hell!" Temari screamed waking up and attacking the intruder who woke her from her blissful dream to see Shikamaru? "shika?" she asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"sheesh! troublesome woman…we're going scuba diving…." He told her getting up and kissing her cheek and walking away. She looked up to see the girls up as well. Looking violently shaken except for Jami who looked strangely peppy… hm…weiiird… oh well!

"so we're goin scuba diving eh?" Sakura asked. Jami nodded energetically. They all looked at her with a raised eye brow. She just looking from side to side everyone but her sweat dropped.

"well lets get our suits on I guess…" Ino whined tiredly. As soon as the girls were done they all walked or ran in Jami's case, down stairs. They got a piece of toast or a bagel, for Jami though, a pop-tart, and went down to the beach where the boys were sitting talking in their suits.

"ready guys?" Jami smiled. All the boys nodded and she whistled a high pitched whistle and a boat came zooming over to them. The man jumped out and gave the keys to Jami and walked away. Everyone got in and Jami got in front at the wheel of the boat. Everyone started yelling, "oh shit SHE'S driving!" or "man over board! man overboard!" she sighed. "guys… this is a motor boat it's supposed to go fast, it's not a car. Sheesh. don't be wimps!" the boys immediately turned their heads to her and glared. She smiled at them and stuck the keys in the boats' engine and left to the unknown destination. Rather quick, so quick Naruto fell into the water on accident. After ten minutes Jami FINALLY agreed to pick him back up after Hinata 'persuaded' her.

"we're here guys. this is the best place to scuba dive… just watch out for the sharks!" jami smirked dropping the anchor and immediately jumping into the water. After a couple of minutes of no one jumping in except Gaara… Jami popped her head out of the water, " guys I was kidding!" everyone glared at her and jumped in splashing water all over Jami. They turned to look at her smirking, she glared and spit the water out of her mouth at them and dove back underwater.

Jami had already explained that they shouldn't go past this pink line that was meant so people would know to stay in there and NOT go out. Jami began looking underwater. it was beautiful. There was a mass collection of fish swimming everywhere and coral that seemed to sparkle along with a dolphin that just passed her. Jami hooked onto it's fin and went a short distance till she decided to stop and get off when she saw Gaara.

* * *

Gaara's POV!

(a/n man I haven't done these since FOREVER! Lol. In any case…onward!)

I looked down to the locket that sparkled in my hand. I stared at it for a while and took a deep breath and let it out.

There's no way. This was so stupid! I can't believe I thought she would feel this way. I'm such a idiot! Damnit, I should just leave this here before I embarrass myself in front of her.

I dropped the silver locket and began to swim up for air…

END OF GAARA'S POV!

* * *

Jami's POV!

I looked at where Gaara was just sitting/ swimming and swam over to the spot and began looking frantically, I saw him drop something off…I looked down to see a silver locket that said 'I love you, love always- Gaara' I gasped, somehow… and swam up to the surface. As soon as I got up I tore my air mask off, "Gaara is this true?" I screamed holding up the locket. I saw him wince and sigh as he pushed his hair back.

"yes it is. I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same wa-…" I cut him off with my mouth upon his.

"you talk a lot you know, I love you too" I smiled. His eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he hugged me onto his wet body. We exchanged smiles and decided to continue swimming after I hit him in the back of his head and ranted on how he was stupid to not realize my feelings already. I mean, we ARE dating. Sheesh, **men.**

4 hours later….

"Everyone on the boat?" i asked. Everyone nodded to me so I sat down and stuck the key into the engine I heard it rumble and pressed on the gas and drove back to the island.

"that was so fun! I found a seashell that glows in the dark!" Hinata smiled holding up a purple clam shell. I smiled at her and sakura smiled as well.

"I found a pink and blue shell it, reminded me of something…or someone," she said looking at Sasuke who blushed, let out a upset huff, and turned away from all of grins. I tried to control my own laughter and I held up the locket to the girls.

"I found the person I love!" I smiled. The girls gasped and they all gathered and started chatting till it was too late and everyone was swamped.

NEXT DAY!

"I don't want to go back!" Jami whined.

"I know. No one seriously **wants **to go back to school," Temari sighed as she finished packing.

"means more sleeping for me, so I don't mind… But all of you complaing is such a drag…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Wow, thanks you kind, kind person. But at least he said a actual sentence…" Ino said sarcastically. Everyone continued packing their stuff.

"Well in any case everyone, lets get on the jet before they leave without us," Kiba informed just as they arrived at the private airport. Everyone nodded and got their stuff and skipped/ walked to the jet outside and flew off back to hell I mean home! (a/n hohoho I've been waiting for this…)

"weird…" sasuke muttered, swinging his head side to side as if doing a corny double agent thing.

"what is it Sasuke?" sakura asked.

"I have a feeling someone or something is laughing at us or something bad is gonna happen…" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes as he continued to look side to side.

"that proves it, I won the bet! Sasuke finally lost his mind… or what was left of it!" Jami cheered shoving her hand out to Sakura who sadly gave her a crisp twenty dollar bill. Sasuke glared at Jami. "well… I have to get back home now… bye!" Jami yelled, running the opposite way.

"I thought she lived the other way?" Kiba asked, oblivious, of course. Everyone shook their heads at him while he just shrugged and continued walking to his car to return home.

* * *

Me- hehe I'm finally finished with this chapter!

Sasuke- I'm not crazy… really! + twitch twitch +

Me- riiiiight…. Well I have some hilarious stuff planned for you guys

Sakura- there there Sasuke. it's ok….

Me- uh huh… and any way there may be some drama so ya…

Jami- we need reviews to be HAPPY!

Me- so please please please please please please please please please pleeeeease review!


	8. The past emerges

Me: Sup people! Are you enjoying my story so far?

Karin: hello!

Me- Why the fuck are **you** here?

Karin- no reason yah bitch

Me- slut

Karin- ass

Me- whore!

Karin- …. Bitch…

Me- you already said that!

Sakura- well then Karin's a bitch and kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto….

Me- that's right you better run bitch! +pulls out chainsaw+

Karin- AHHH! YOU HOMICIDAL WHORE!

Jami- kittygirl77 wants to say sorry about the wait but things are definitely gonna take a turn…So enjoy! +cough GET HER! cough+

* * *

Beep beep beep! Bee-….

"SHUT UP!" Jami screeched smashing the living crap out of the alarm... again… (a/n sweat drops lol) she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out. She sat up and yawned and turned the radio on.

"Love this song!" she smiled as Disturbia came on by Rihana. She started dancing to it and jumped in the shower singing the song while taking the shower, "bum bum bi dum bub bub bi dum dum!" she smiled.

* * *

JAMI'S POV

I smiled as I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off. "hm what should I wear today?" I wondered, "how bout something edgy?" I wondered outloud as I twirled to my closet, laughing all the while. I grabbed a bright red tank top as AFI's miss murder came on and grabbed some black shorts, and pulled on some suspenders. (a/n you know the old men used to wear now it's popular with girls…) I threw on a pair of hot red and black converse. I smiled and applied some black eyeliner and red gloss for my lips. I looked at myself and smirked, I grabbed a black messenger bag and put on a spiked bracelet and my Harujuka perfume. The fruity one. "Gotta love dis shit right here!" I smiled pointing at the perfume as though I were in a ad. I skipped down the stairs, confidence radiating off of me.

"There you are!" A voice cried out as a strange man hugged me.

"AHHH! HENTAIIII!" I exclaimed as I swung my dictionary into the man's skull.

"pakaaa-" he mumbled as he fell to the floor.

"oh! Hi dad! My bad haha gotta go!" I laughed as I stepped over him and grabbed a cupcake and my car keys. I jumped into my dads' Ferrari 360 spider, he didn't need it right now. In case you don't already know, I have more than just one car and once bike. I pulled out some sunglasses and drove off to school.

* * *

As I arrived I caught a lot of people's eyes and I walked out sexily just as a gust of breeze past me. Weird, this seems like a scene from a movie…oh well! I walked over to the gang and winked at Gaara as I shoved my Ipod in my ears and began to listen to move your feet by Junior Senior. Everyone looked at me weirdly when I began to dance except Gaara… he was still in a daze. Not to mention he had already accepted the fact that I was crazy. I smiled at him, that had to have done it, cause he immediately reacted.

"Hello, sluts!" Matsuri said, nose in air as she walked up to me. I glared at her as I took my Ipod off and tossed it to Gaara.

"the only slut I see around this place has got to be you, whore. So why don't you just fuck off!" I yelled at her. She snapped her fingers and more sluts came out. "what more sluts?" I scoffed, "Meet my friends, Karin who likes Sasuke, Kali who likes Kiba, Shion who likes Naruto, and Naya who likes Shikamaru! Which, all you sluts took from us!" Karin snorted pointing to a bunch of sluts who were wearing shorts so short you could see up there ass and shirts too tight and see through. I barely managed to contain myself from bursting out laughing. I smiled and waved at them they rolled their eyes at me and I 'accidently' flipped them off.

"Damn you're in a fearsome mood today aren't you?" Sasuke asked. I nodded happily.

"I'd fuck off if I were you girls. when she's in this kind of mood she WILL hurt you. Well, she could even if she was in a crappy mood. but when she's like this, OUCH! You might as well run now!" Ino said in warning tone.

"Like I care about the little bitch's mood swings, gawd! Hi Gaara- kun!" Matsuri said smilingly sweetly at Gaara who just about gagged.

"Listen here back off now or I'll have to use violence." I smiled a venomous smile at Matsuri who, in return, snorted and flipped her hair.

"Like I care about you! I mean PLEASE! I took fighting class from the best!" she snorted acting superior. "oh so I guess you don't know my ancestors had once been masters of fighting. And that I JUST so happened to have inherited their fighting techniques?" I asked smirking as she began to shrink and her superiority started to drain, leaving her face pale for a moment.

"What ever girls lets go," Matsuri snorted walking away with her sluts I mean crew…

"Wow I thought you were going to kill her!" Temari said.

"Everyone has second thoughts I guess?" I asked instead of said.

"what ever. Hey! I heard that we have a new science teacher and he's pretty creepy…" Naruto whined. "hm well me, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and of course Gaara, are in science class with him first, so we'll see how he's like…" I sulked as I grabbed my bag, not wanting to go to class.

RING! RING! RING!

"damn that's the bell, we should get going now." Kiba sighed. We all nodded and said our good byes as we walked to class. Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara walked into the class cautiously and sat at our assigned seats as the door slowly started to open making a eery creaking sound.

"he's heeeeree…" Naruto said in a ghostly voice with a flashlight under his face.

"BAKA!" Sasuke yelled, slapping Naruto in the back of his head. Naruto whined. rubbing the newly formed bump on his head and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto screeched. Sasuke merely pointed at me, hiding under the desk with my arms wrapped around my body rocking back and forth muttering incoherent words. Gaara glared murderously at Naruto for scaring me, Naruto just withered away in fear.

* * *

End of Jami's POV!

Jami heard the door open all the way and someone walked past her desk and stopped at Sasuke's desk which was right beside her. "Whatsss your name?" the man asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchia." He replied monotone. Jami finally got up from under her desk and looked at the man to see… MICHAEL JACKSON!

"NYA! Holy shit its Michael Jackson! Boys run! But I'm a huge fan! Pstt, this is your chance to escape," Jami screamed grabbing a random lamp and attacking 'Michael Jackson' screaming, "leave the poor boys alone!" she would of killed the man too if Naruto wouldn't have stopped her.

"Jami that's not Michael Jackson! that's our new teacher Orichimaru…" Naruto sighed. Jami frowned and looked back and forth to Orichimaru and Naruto till she suddenly exploded with anger.

"why the hell didn't you tell me before I attacked him?" she screeched as she wiped the fingerprints from the lamp and placed new ones on it from some tape in her bag. Gaara just stared, raising a imaginary eye brow amused at the scene.

"it was too amusing…" Sasuke said simply. Jami sweat dropped at this and went to a corner and sulked. Gaara stood up and walked up to her where he wrapped a arm around her and pulled her closer, "it's ok" he said wiping a tear from her face.

"I really wanted his autographe too…" Jami sulked.

"too bad he's dead already," he shrugged.

"what! I heard nothing about this!" She yelled. He simply shook his head and went back to his seat. "well in any case, sorry man!" She laughed nervously. Orichimaru finally got up, or rather wobbled his way back up.

"its ok, it happens a lot…" he sulked. Everyone just looked at him weirdly. Jami immediately got up and smiled.

"ok!" she smiled kissing Gaara and walking back to her seat.

"Well being that my head is woozy, just do what ever…" Orichimaru sighed rubbing his head. "But before I forget, there is a new student coming soon called, Sai?" he said looking at the paper he was given. Immediately Jami's face drained all color as she let out a gasp.

"what's wrong Jami? You look like you saw a ghost." Kiba asked staring at her. Jami shook her head and put on a smile.

"nothing! Nothing at all…" she said staring into space. Gaara was now VERY curious as was all the other boys.

"you know you can tell us anything, right? You are like a little sister to all of us and we care a lot about you?" Naruto assured as he laid a hand on her shoulder, concerned about her unusual behavior. Jami just simply smiled and nodded her head at them.

"and I love you too, so you should defiantly tell me if something bothers you. Got it?" Gaara said staring at Jami. You saw a look of sadness in Jami and as soon as it came it left and she nodded. Only Gaara saw it, _It must be something important if she's afraid to tell me_… Gaara thought.

TIME SKIP! (end of day!)

" hey lets go I need to tell you guys something…" Jami said. This immediately caught everyone's attention. They nodded and followed Jami across the street to the park, they all sat down. Jami took a deep breath, " I think I should tell you guys something. Sai…I dated him when I used to live in the Hidden Mist Village." Jami concluded as she buried her face in her hands.

"What? so it's just a old boyfriend….umm, I guess I should say.. I trust you?" Gaara said, unsure of how to respond.

"that's not it…" Jami said seriously. " while I dated him things seem to be fine, normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. But then…" she said drifting off turning her head swallowing her tears back. "things got bad, he, he got upset this one time when I stole his pudding and freaked out and tried to attack me. I of course won and stole the rest of his pudding but it was still pretty bad." Jami sniffled.

"He attacked you because of pudding?" Gaara snorted. "The next time I see this punk I'll make him sorry that he even touched you,"

"gaara…" Jami said warningly.

"I'll join!" Naruto said and the rest of the boys nodded, Jami just shook her head and glared at them.

"please don't and if he does try to do anything with me I want to be the one who kicks his sorry ass." Jami said. They nodded sadly knowing they couldn't deny her wishes, mainly because they were more frightened of her than they despised Sai.

"wait, i thought you had a powerful familly and all. Couldn't they put him in jail or something?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Well i didn't really tell them...In any case, he comes from a family of politicians. So it would be pretty damn hard to get him, but it doesn't matter anymore," She shrugged as dusted her shirt off. "so… I guess I have to go now." Jami said getting up.

"where are you going?" Gaara said protectively.

"I'm going to go buy a new microwave cause my idiot father destroyed the other one. Jeez _mom_, leave me aloneeee!" Jami joked hugging him.

"I'm just worried that's all…" he murmured.

"I know and you know I can protect myself. Now, I have to go I don't want to be late!" she said running to her car waving good-bye to everyone.

* * *

Me- so what do you guys think so far? I want to know if I'm doing a good job leading the imaginary plot. Btw I'm not burning any of the characters just so you know, except Karin, and Matsuri… lol sorry its just that no one really likes them. REVIEW PLEASE _


	9. And so it begins

Me- hi everybody sorry it took so long

Sakura- she was busy writing my story

Jami- thanks a lot!

Sakura- what?

Jami- mine is soooo better

Sakura- the hell it is

+starts cat fight+

Me- okay then… I don't own Naruto got it? but I DO own Jami! -.- Stop fighting girls! The play is about to begin! Grrrr….Sorry that this is a short one as well.

* * *

AT SCHOOL AND IT'S LUNCH TIME!

"hey, he's here! He's here!" Ino screamed running toJami and shaking the living daylight out of her.

"ok ok I get it!" Jami screamed at the girl.

"sorry that was a little over dramatic, sorry…" she sighed.

"it's fine, so you said that he was here. Right?" Jami asked as she craned her neck to look behind her. Ino nodded at her and pointed at the doors where a pale man walked in. He had on a plain black t-shirt and some blue jeans. His black hair was in a mess that could rival Sasuke's. Jami gasped and attempted to walk away before being seen, that is until…

"Jami? Is that you!" Sai smiled running up to the girl.

"Oh hey Sai. Here for revenge for the pudding?" she glared at him.  
"What? No that's all in the past. Really. I just want to talk. I'd heard you were going here so I've been wanting to talk anyways,"  
"Fine, let's talk," Jami turned to Ino and she walked away soon after.  
"Jami…"he began.  
"hm?" she turned towards him.  
"um, I'm sorry…" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
"What! Why?" she asked, now that he had her total attention.  
"I have a few mental and social issues so when you took my pudding, well, everything in me just snapped. I hadn't been taking my medicine so that didn't help. I really regret attacking you," he said sadly. Jami sighed and hugged him when Gaara walked in and glared at the two of them.  
"sorry. am I interrupting anything?" he growled, crossing his arms, completely pissed off.  
"no wait Gaara!" she said running after him. "wait Gaara damnit!" she screamed trying to catch up to him.  
"what?" he asked turning back.  
"ack!" She cried out as she fell down the stairs and began bleeding.  
"Jami!" he turned and picked her up off the ground.  
"Ouch. I'm fine, just losing a lot of blood via the knee and a lot of pain. Other than that I'm fine," she chuckled.  
"I'm taking you to the nurse's office."  
"You know, what you saw was wrong. He was just begging for forgiveness and I gave it to him. Don't be so jealous." Jami giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"Its ok I was really jealous, you should be able to hug who you want to hug." Gaara concluded.  
"well the only person I want to hug is you." She smirked kissing Gaara and pulling him into a embrace. "heh that's more like it…" they continued hugging each other. "well actually that's a lie. I kinda wanna hug my friends or some random strangers. It's so much fun to scare the crap out of them," She laughed maniacally.  
"I worry about your sanity sometimes," he mumbled.  
"Only sometimes?" She grinned.  
"There you go!" the nurse concluded and finished bandaging her knee.  
"Wait! When did we get here?" Jami asked looking around frantically.  
"Awhile ago," Gaara shrugged.

Elsewhere Matsuri was thinking of a plan to make Jami's life hell.  
"girls, looks like I have plan…." Matsuri smirking to the girls in her clique. "their hell is about to begin…" she laughed as the girls joined her in laughter.

* * *

Me- oh no! what's going to happen next? Well we'll see next time!

Sakura- you guys should check my story out!

Jami- mine is better…

Me- aren't they all…?

Tenten- don't forget to review!


	10. It continues

Me- hi everybody so sorry for the wait! I had been working on my other story…

Jami- I've been waiting forever you know!

Me- I know I know I'm really sorry but at least I'm updating now!

Jami- I guess…

Me- will you do the honor?

Jami- kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto! Good thing cause she'd probably forget to put new chapters on…

Me- so true… on with the story!

* * *

Jami opened one of her eyes slowly as she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" she said meekly. "Oh hi Gaara! Morning to you too." She said as she hung her phone up and attempted to go back to sleep, until her phone countinued to buzz. She stood up and began stretching herself out. "I wonder what I should wear…" she said out loud to no one in particular. She walked to her closet and decided on a outfit that she threw onto her body. She walked downstairs wearing a white tank top under a shirt that dipped a little low that had two guitars on it crossing and had the words 'rock star' on it. She had also put on a pair of dark jeans and black van. She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed a apple and began eating it as she walked out the door to her car.

"wait don't leave me my darling!" She turned to see her father crying on her leg.

"dad, get off. I have to go to school," She sighed as she tried to shake him off. "okay, what's wrong? Did you get a paper cut again?" She asked as she knealt down to pat his head soothingly.

"yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk about! I have a bad feeling about today, why don't you just stay home?" he whined as he rubbed his face against her leg.

"no, I'd like to get a education. What a shock huh? Now get off, you're getting my pants wet," she growled.

"But Jamiiiii," he whined as she kicked him off and ran to her car. She got in and drove away to her school not aware a plan that would include her that day…

* * *

She parked her car and walked over to her friends and sat down on Gaara's lap.

"Morning everyone!" she said cheerfully while everyone just ignored her peppiness that morning.

"Why are you yelling?" Ino whined.

"I'm not…" she murmured, pouting and burying her head in the nook of Gaara's neck. Her head fit perfectly there almost like a puzzle piece. "Hey has anybody else got the feeling something bad is going to happen today?" Jami asked. Everyone just shook their heads no.

"why, do you?" Gaara asked as Jami shrugged in return.

"My dad was whining about the fact and now I'm starting to have second thoughts," she sighed.

"oh yeah…you're dad," he shuttered as he remembered him with a chainsaw, chasing him around the house when Jami told him he was her boyfriend. "Well in any case…It's been a week in a half since your ex moved here…" Gaara said as if it had something to do with him.

"sooo?" she said staring at her boyfriend, hoping he would get to his point the seemed to be edging onto. "Nothing…" Gaara murmured turning his head.

"Ok if you say so!" she said snuggling into Gaara who chuckled at her antics.

"you guys are too lovey-dovey, it's not even 8 o' clock!" Temari cried out as threw a pudding cup at them. Jami caught it with ease.

"mmm, banana…my favorite," she cackled as she pulled a spoon from her pocket and began eating it.

"hey! That was mine," she pouted.

"wait…do you carry a spoon with you everywhere?" Hinata coughed up her coffee as she stared bewildered at the strange girl.

"yeah? Doesn't everyone?" She turned her head to the side, confused.

"never mind," she sighed as she shook her head.

All during her classes Jami couldn't help but feel as though somebody was watching her.

"I feel like somebody's watching me." Jami told her friends at lunch.

"That's a really good song!" Naruto smiled.

"I wanna feel like somebody's watching me by the beat freaks, right?" Naruto smiled as the song began playing in his empty little head. Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto began singing in an off voice, 'I wanna feel likes somebody's watching meeee! Like I have no privacy!' repeatedly. And dancing on the table in his akward kind of way.

"oookay…" Sakura said awkwardly ignoring the man dancing on their table.

"N-n-Naruto! Get down," Hinata stuttered as her face turned red while everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at the table. After that, lunch went decently normal and during Jami's classes the feeling never left her. All thanks to her dad bringing up that he had a bad feeling. Thanks dad, Jami thought.

* * *

In the middle of geometry Hinata raised her hand. Naruto turned to her confused.

"umm, yes Miss Hyuga?" The teacher asked as he pointed at her.

"May i use the bathroom?" She blushed and excused herself. Once she was done, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She looked up into the mirror letting out a sigh. She let out a gasp when she saw a couple of sluts behind her. "what do you guys want?" She sneered as she turned around only to be smacked and fall to cold floor. "what the hell!" She yelled out as she attempted to get up and attack them. Someone's foot came out and kicked her in the jaw, sending her back to the ground. Hinata growled as she jumped up and hit one of them roughly. Someone tugged her hairback punched her in the stomach.

"Come on already! Just sting her!" One of them yelled out. At this point, she couldn't even see the girls. She cried out as her hands were held back and a sharp pain rippled throughout her body as electricity numbed her body. She fell to the ground and could faintly tell that her arms and legs were being binded. The last thought she thought were about a certain blonde and all of her friends and she allowed a single tear to fall as fear ran throughout her body like the electricity.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey where's Hinata? I thought I told everyone that we were going to the park…" Jami said looking at Naruto expectedly. Everyone was sitting on a bench looking confused as they looked around for their usually shy girl.

"Well during the last class she went to the bathroom but I never saw her comeback," Naruto said.

"I swear, if you let my cousin get hurt!" Neji screamed attacking the poor, poor blond.

"NOO! I swear it wasn't my fault!" Naruto whined trying to shield himself from getting strangled by the upset Hyuuga.

"Neji," Tenten said warningly as she put a hand on his arm.

"Fine…" he muttered getting off of Naruto but not without glaring at him murderously. All of a sudden Jami's phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered to the unknown number.

"We have your little friend." A annoying voice said. Just as Jami put the phone on speaker.

"what do you want with her?" Jami yelled in the phone.

"It's not her we want… it's you." It said.

"Wait… I know that bitchy voice anywhere! Where the hell is Hinata Matsuri you bitch!" Jami yelled angered.

"Now, now Jami you aren't in any situation to be bad talking now are you?" the voice said.

"What do you want?" Jami asked.

"You and you alone in the alley beside the ice-cream shop on Milldue Lane at 7:00. Good bye." The line went dead.

"FUCK!" Jami said throwing her phone on the floor.

"You won't seriously go will you?" Tenten asked.

"She has to, it's my girlfriend and I love her!" Naruto cried clenching his fist in anger.

"And my cousin." Neji said anger written on his face.

"I have to do this." Jami sighed.

"What! No way am I risking you!" Gaara said.

"But I have too! I will not let my best friend be endangered…" she said sadly. "It'll be ok! Really!" Jami smiled. Gaara sighed and turned to Shikamaru for help.

"Shikamaru? I need you to make her a GPS device for her. Jami make sure you bring a weapon and your cell, I know this is a trap of some sort," Gaara said.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Well suck it up! it's for our friends!" Temari said hitting Shikamaru on the head.

"jeez woman! I never said I wouldn't, it's just work…ugh!" Shikamaru slouched.

"Ok then I'll be at my house getting ready to go ok? I will keep you updated." Jami said as she left. Everybody else got ready…

* * *

"Gawd how much longer till I get my Gaara-kun?" Matsuri whined.

"He's not yours he's Jami's!" Hinata yelled.

"shut up bitch!" Matsuri said slapping the girl. "I liked you better when you were shy and wouldn't talk, you're just a annoying bitch otherwise," she growled as she moved to hit her again, causing Hinata to flinch ever so slightly.

"Just wait. soon we'll both get what we want." The man said stepping out of the shadows and grabbing her wrist.

"SAI?" Hinata gasped, "Why? I thought you got better…" Hinata said not believing what was happening, "I did too…" he muttered. voice sounding different for a split moment and his face changing into a softer expression for only a moment until it disappeared.

"Sai she should be here soon," Matsuri's snotty voice declared. Sai simply nodded and left the room, "thank goodness we changed his meds otherwise my little plan just would work out now would it?" Matsuri smirked to Hinata.

"You little bitch! Give it back to hi-!" Matsuri gagged Hinata.

"man you talk too much you know? You were less of a hassle when you were shy." Matsuri repeated, walking out of the room and locking the door. Hinata glared at her as she walked away, silent tears running down her face as she worried about her friend's well being.

'_I need to think of a plan to get out of here… I know Jami will come for me but they must be planning something bad, I have to help her!' _Hinata thought as she struggled against the ropes that binded her.

Jami grabbed her phone and left a message to her mother, telling her she loved her. '_It would seem as though things have just begun' _Jami thought sourly as she gripped her phone tightly. Staring into the distance with a determined look.

* * *

Me- oh! What's gonna happen now? Tune in next time!

Jami- kittygirl77 says she's really sorry for the delay in this chapter

Me- yup yup! It's getting harder to do everything on top of everything I'm doing. Drama is a pain, my teachers don't like me, especially my Spanish. Everytime I try to sleep she calls on me! I mean, what's up with that? I will attempt to work as hard as I can for you guys though! Ja ne!


	11. The Year Finally come to a end

Me~ Hey sorry it took so long…

Sakura~ in any case…Kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto

Me~ Just this story and my adorable little characters!

* * *

Jami jumped into her shower and rinsed her body off with the warm water. As soon as she was done she stepped out and walked to her closet calmly and walked to the back where she opened a cabinet. "It's a good thing that the police never discovered these weapons of mine," she laughed maniacally. She then sighed as she took out a couple of weapons. She put on a pair of black leggings and put a black strap around one of her thighs which held two daggers. She then put a skirt over it and slipped a white lacy tank top on and pulled her hair up where she put two chopsticks in. except, they weren't regular chopsticks, but the end were sharp enough to kill something, or someone. She put a pair of boots on and slipped a sharp metal file on the bottom of them, right in between so it wasn't viewable. She slipped her necklace on and a sweat band on her wrists that covered little needles that could be shot out. "Looks like it's time to go." She said as she looked at her watch over her desk. She opened her door to see Gaara. "Gaara?" She said astonished.

"I can't let you go." He said.

"Sorry but I'm not letting my dear friend get hurt." She huffed trying to get past him.

"You're even going unarmed!" He cried out.

"oh really?" she smirked as she rose her skirt so you could see the daggers, pulled back her wrist band, and pointed at her hair and shoes. "Listen, I'll be ok." She said as she smiled a bit.

"I don't know, I don't agree with this plan. You better take care of yourself," He mumbled as he averted his gaze from her. "Also, I figured I would you give Temari's old gun,." Gaara said handing her the weapon.

"Gun?" she said meekly.

"Yea, you might need it, ok?" he smiled.

"ok got it." She said taking the weapon and shoving it in her boot after assuring herself it was locked.

"by the way, where is your father? I would think he would be freaking out right now. If you told him at least." Gaara asked as he leaned up against her door frame.

"I didn't tell him, of course. You saw how he reacted when I told him we were dating. Imagine how he would react if he knew I was ACTUALLY doing something dangerous," she sighed, "besides, I'm not sure exactly where he is. After I called my mother I went back down stairs to see he wasn't there," she shrugged.

"Well am I driving you or not? Get in the car," Gaara muttered as he made way for Jami to pass him.

* * *

Gaara then drove her to the alley behind the icecream store. Jami stepped out just as a cell phone went off in the shadows of the alley. There were boxes piled high on each side and she couldn't make out where it was coming from.

"I'm here you whore, now give me Hinata back!" Jami yelled out as she attempted to retain her anger. A person stepped out of the shadows with a dark grin on her face.

"well, well, well. That's no way to talk to a friend now is it?" Matsuri sighed as she wagged her finger.

"Fuck you. You're no friend to me," Jami spitted in her direction, growling at her.

"awww, someone seems a little upset. How have you been?" she asked with fake concern.

"Of course I'm upset you dumbass! I've been pissed cause some crazy whore decided to kidnap my best friend," she yelled.

"Hello Gaara." Matsuri smiled waving at him, completely ignoring Jami now. Gaara glared at her in response.

"If you value your life then you'll back off," He growled, hoping to end this nonsense that the crazy woman started.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetie." She smiled as two people came out and knocked Jami out.

"JAMI!" Gaara said running towards her.

"One more step and she's dead." Matsuri said with a gun pointed at Jami.

"You're a bitch." He yelled at her as a crazy bloodlust surrounded his very being.

"One day you'll thank me." She snorted as they walked away with Jami and quickly escaping into a car. "Damn it!" Gaara yelled as he punched the car leaving a dent "I can't believe I just STOOD there!" He yelled out as destroyed what was left in the alley in pure anger.

* * *

SOMEWHERE WITH JAMI!~~

"Shit where the fuck am I?" Jami growled as she rubbed her head to see her hands were chained up to a chair. "What the hell!" She yelled out as she attempted to shake them off fiercly.

"Sorry honey but you have to stay here as we go get your cute little boyfriend now. Well who WAS your boyfriend," Matsuri laughed evilly, flashing Jami a dark smile as she walked away twirling a key.

"bitch, I am gonna make you regret ALL of this," She growled under her breath as she glared at the back of the girl who was walking away. She brought her foot up to her mouth after she left and she pulled out the sharp file. From there, she began to rub it against the chains the bonded her furiously. In approximately three minutes later, one side came undone. She grabbed the chair with the hand that was now free and slammed it against the wall until all that was left was a chain on her left wrist. "Shit, I have to go find Hinata quickly" She exclaimed as she took a couple of needles from her wrist band and began to pick the lock. She was surprised to see a guard outside her door.

"hey! You're not supposed to be out here!" He exclaimed as he pulled his gun up.

"well too bad!" She yelled back as she pulled out a knife from one of her boots and stabbed the man in the stomach. Not where he would die…yet at least. Just experience slight wooziness and upset stomach.

_I think this is too well set up to just be Matsuri. I mean, she failed freaking art class! I mean. it's ART! _Jami thought to herself as she began running aimlessly down the halls. _Wait…you don't think…I could be Sai? He was always good at making plans I mean, his parents are politicians so I think he knows his way around a couple of laws. Crap. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. But in any case, I need to focus on finding Hinata as quick as I can._ She continued running down the never-ending halls, occasionally knocking a couple of people as she went. "Hinata!" She called out as she looked both ways frantically.

"Jami?" She barely managed to hear the weak call of her name. She turned to her right, where the sound emitted from. "I'm in here! Please help me!" It yelled out as it choked up of it's words. Jami walked over and knocked down the door, crushing it beneath her combat boots.

"Hinata, thank god I found you! I'm so sorry about all of this," She cried out as she hugged her, pulling the knife back out.

"You came for me," Hinata sobbed as she fell into Jami's chest.

"Of course I came for you, you're my best friend. And more….Hinata I, I love you! Please bear my children!" Jami yelled as she hugged Hinata tighter.

"wait what?" Hinata coughed as she cracked a smile. "even in these kind of situations you're a nut," Hinata laughed but flinched as she winced in pain.

"But of course. This mood is too dark. It's so cliché and boring," Jami explained as she held up her hands for emphasis.

"Of course it's dark! I was kidnapped!" Hinata yelled out as she shook her fist at her friend.

"yeah, yeah….I'm really glad that you're okay though…" Jami sighed as Hinata smiled at her kindly. "not to mention you can still bear my children!" Jami laughed.

"oh shut up," Hinata sighed as she pushed Jami's shoulder, face red. "We have to get out of here! Jeez, stop goofing around," Hinata whined as she glared at the grinning Jami.

"Ok, I got it," Jami said nodding as they moved to stepped out of the room and turned to the right, where they believed a exit was.

"The person behind this is-" Hinata cried out as she fell to her knees, gasping in pain.

"HINATA!" Jami yelled kneeling beside her. Hinata took her hands off of her stomach revealing a gun wound with her blood all over her shirt. She flashed Jami a sad smile as she crumbled into a ball, barely holding onto consciousness.

"No!" Jami yelled out hugging her body to her.

"Now, now. There's no need to get so emotional." A voice called out from behind her, clicking his tongue tauntingly.

"No…how could you!" Jami yelled at Sai, glaring at him with all the hate she could muster. Which, was quite a bit if you ask me...

"What can I say? I changed?" He grinned as he shook his head.

"You bastard! She was going to have my child!" Jami yelled as she pulled out a knife.

"Idiot," Hinata mumbled as she shook her head, pulling out a liquid from her pocket and chugging it down. It was to numb the pain so she was able to move when the herb kicked in. She brought it with her daily in case she was ever bullied. Who would've thought she would be using it at this kind of situation?

(a/n- I would! That's who haha)

"Now love don't say that-wait? Have you're child? You're a girl…Wait! No, just forget it…In any case, it's really not my fault. She brought it on by her own actions," He shrugged, trying to disregard her awkward comment.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" Jami cried out as she held Hinata close to her.

"Not yet I haven't…" he smirked sadistically, pulling his gun up to her friend again. Just as the shout ran out….

"NO!" Jami cried, jumping in front of the bullet. She bit down a cry of pain as she held onto her bleeding leg.

"oh poo…that's no fun now is it?" he pouted as he shook her head in disapproval.

"I thought you changed! You know what, I don't really care. I stole your pudding again anyways!" Jami yelled out as she forced herself to get up and pulled a pudding cup out of her pocket.

"what are you-?" Sai flinched, as his eyes glazed over, "no, that was mine!" Sai roared. "But sharing is a good thing..." he twitched at the thought.

"NO! I know that was the real you! When we first met, you were exactly as you were when you came to this school. You're a kind person! This isn't you!" She yelled as she held a knife behind her back.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Stop it! You'll ruin everything," He cried out, as his voice altered tones between his sentences and his eyes continued to glaze over simultaneously.

"You have a split personality…" Jami mumbled in surprise.

"NO! I'm in charge, me!" Sai yelled out in anger, his eyes no longer glazed as he aimed the gun back at the shy girl.

"Don't do it!" Jami cried out as she stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife within a split second. Sai's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain go through him. He looked down to see the oddly designed knife pierced through him. His body began shaking as he stared at his own blood.

"ahh-Ah-AHHH!" he screamed as he dropped the gun and kneeled on the floor. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry. I swear I'll be good," he whimpered as he broke down in tears. Huddling into a ball as he curled into himself. "Nooooo. Don't steal my pudding! I want dessert first!" He yelled out as he threw the knife out of his arm and began rolling around. It appeared as though he were having a inner battle and the two girls could only stand and watch in pure shock. Finally he stopped moving all together. He craned his neck to look at Jami, tears running down his face. "thank you," he mumbled. He smiled as his body went limp and he fell into unconsciousness. Jami stared at him in shock she moved to touch his shoulder. But she hesitated and instead turned and walked back over to Hinata and picked her up bridal shower.

"come on. Let's blow this joint," Jami mumbled as she limped down the corridors.

"there's the exit!" Hinata coughed out as she pointed dead ahead of them. The two of them finally got out of the building and Jami collapsed on the floor heaving. "stop that! I'm not THAT heavy," Hinata mumbled as she glared at Jami jokingly.

"haha, yeah. Well you'd be surprised," Jami laughed as she rolled on her. "Have I told you that you're my best friend?" Jami asked out loud, smiling all the while.

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to buy you doughnuts," Hinata glanced at Jami warily.

"Awww," She whined, and the two of them began to laugh.

"It's a good thing you get some laughs out before I kill you. Who would've thought you could've tooken down Sai? But it looks like I actually get to kill you now!" Matsuri laughed, her sanity practically gone by now.

"tch, as if! I could take you any time," She growled in return. Matsuri squealed in anger as she charged at her. She threw a kick at her, but in return Jami ducked and grabbed a chopstick from her hair and stabbed it in her leg.

"AGH!" She cried out. Matsuri backed up and looked at her leg. "BITCH!" she growled taking the knife out of her leg. She threw it back at Jami, hoping to injure her. But instead she grabbed the other pin from her hair and had the two collide so the one thrown at her ricashae into the air, which Jami caught it with her other hand.

"we can just stop and end this now you know!" Jami yelled out.

"I better you didn't know I come from a prestigious family, huh?" Matsuri began, "one thing daddy taught me, is to never give in!" She yelled as she ran towards Jami, screaming a battle cry. Jami was caught off guard when Matsuri jumped on top of her. They battled it out over who was on top until Jami just got fed up and threw her off of her.

"I don't care about what family you come from. Nothing good comes from fighting. Especially since I can kick your ass," Jami yelled.

"no, no. That's not helping you case," Hinata sweat dropped.

"oh really? I thought that it was pretty convincing," Jami shrugged.

"Well if you're going to say something like that, you can't add on a insult. All you did was throw more gas on the fire," Hinata sighed.

"WAIT! We don't have a fire," Jami mumbled as she rubbed her head, confused.

"Oh my g-" Hinata began as she slapped her forehead in frustration.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to kill you right now! You can't go having idle chit chat with every person you see! You're ruining my plan!" Matsuri stomped her foot in anger as she let out a high pitched scream.

"man, you sure are a banshee, ne?" Jami whined as she poked her bleeding eardrums. "Just give it up. you can't win against me!" Jami shrugged.

"We'll see about that!" Matsuri yelled charging at her again, Jami shook her head.

"she never learns," Jami sighed as she got into a defense position. When all of a sudden Matsuri stopped mid way a snapped her fingers.

"meet my little friends!" She yelled as four REALLY big guys came out. "Try getting out of this one." She snickered.

"What the-? That's cheating!" Jami yelled, stomping HER foot this time.

"I'm a pirate, so what?" Matsuri shrugged. "wait, that's not what I mean. Who needs rules? I got money!" She cackled. No wait…that was a bad imitation as well…"You know what? I don't really give a shit how it happens as long as you end up dying." She shrugged, satisfied with her response. Jami took her wrist bands off as the men began to charge at her. she back flipped onto a box just before the men reached her and pulled the needles back and shot them at one of the guys knee. The man fell to the ground in pain as he held his throbbing knee.

"sorry, there's poison on those one. Don't worry. You'll be knocked out like a kid who played with a kangaroo in no time!" She giggled. Jami then ran towards another one while holding 5 needles in each of her hands and jumped on his head. She stabbed them in his neck's pressure points, knocking him out as she landed gracefully while the underpaid man fell to the ground, knocked out. The other two men saw the two guys and growled as they ran towards her with newly found anger. She got ready to attack just as a unbearable pain made her fall to the floor. She looked at her knee to see the knee cap was dislocated. Probably from when she back flipped with the gun wound on the same leg on her upper thigh. She growled as she forced herself to get up just as the two men were about to hit her. She flew back when she felt a fist collide with the face. "owww, that hurt!" She yelled as she yelled a number of profanities at the man. She pulled out the gun and shot each of them in their knees. "HA! Now what Matsuri! I took down your men, no sweat," Jami cackled.

"Jami, you're getting a bit too confident," Hinata mumbled as she began to get tired.

"You thought THAT was it?" Matsuri laughed, "Oh boyyyyys!" She grinned as about twenty decently sized men came out.

"Oh COME on!" Jami whined as she reloaded her gun.

"Well maybe you should meet MY boys," A voice laughed out. Everyone turned to see a tall and beautiful woman. She smiled kindly as she stepped next to Jami. About fifty, even LARGER men following behind her, armed with weapons that…I'm pretty sure those are illegal here! Oh well…"Sorry I'm late," She laughed as she pushed back a strand of her long brown locks the same color of Jami's. Her eyes were a bright green which glittered as everyone became absorbed by her presence. Matsuri coughed.

"w-who the hell are you!" She stuttered as she glared at this strange person.

"her mother of course," she laughed as she knealt down to her daughter.

"how did you find me though!" Jami sputtered out, confused.

"oh, you know that birthmark on your shoulder?" She began. Jami looked at her shoulder to see a black star.

"yeah? Whyyyyy," She began to sweat.

"well actually I put a chip in your shoulder so I could always know where you were at. I just had that star tattooed so you wouldn't get too curious," She explained in a nonchalant tone, as though it WEREN'T a big deal.

"you what?" Jami exclaimed as she glared at her mother. "that's terrible! I'm not a dog you can put a homing device in!" She growled out. "I thought you could trust me," Jami pouted, turning away from her mom.

"oh honey," She began.

"What, Jane?" Jami growled.

"It's mom, for one. And also," She turned so Jami was looking into her bright green eyes,"I only did this because I was so worried about you. I was afraid you might get kidnapped one day cause you're just so darn cute. I only did this for your sake," she finished, tears in her eyes as the mood suddenly changed.

"m-mom," Jami sniffed as she stared into her mom's eyes. _oh noooo, I'm being sucked in by her gravitational pulllllll_, Jami thought. "I love you too!" she cried out, hugging her mother tightly.

"oh ho ho ho ho. Of course you do," She laughed as a evil gleam flashed in her eyes. Flashing a thumbs up in front of her.

"and I love you too!" A male voice screamed as Jami turned to see blonde hair and aqua colored eyes running right at her.

"oh shit, run mom!" Jami yelled as she tried to push her mother away.

"awww, don't be like that with you're daddy," he whined.

"meh," Jami shrugged.

"teehee, I think your father is quite courageous," her mother giggled as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"really? You could've gotten any man but you chose this weirdo?" Jami sighed.

"noooo!" he cried into his wife's shoulder.

"hello!" A angry voice cried out. Everyone turned back to the steaming Matsuri.

"oh yeah. I forgot about her," Jami shrugged walking towards the girl and punching her. Matsuri fell to floor, knocked out cold just a one of the guards came and attacked her.

"oh no! Buttercup!" Her mother cried out, worried.

"don't worry, she can handle herself," her husband encouraged. Jami ran towards the man despite the fact he was shooting bullets at her. She dodged all but one that hit her in the stomach and she stabbed him in the chest.

"Heh, staples…that was easy," She muttered, right before she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she swore she heard was a certain redhead she loved, crying out her name. And Hinata saying something about her cheesy lines.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER!~~

"they're not cheesy," Jami mumbled as she jumped up in shock, waking from her dream. Jami blinked her eyes open a couple times. She looked around the unknown room which happened to be WAY too white. "Where am I?" She croaked as she rubbed her eyes. "and why is it so gosh darn WHITE! I mean...it burns my eyes," she whined.

"She's awake!" a woman exclaimed.

"don't need to shout woman. I outta sue you," Jami yawned.

"Jami? Jami are you ok?" A voice asked.

"Gaara?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, I'm right here. it's ok." He smiled.

"Wait, where am I?" She asked Gaara, who wasn't paying any attention. "Where am i?" She asked a little louder as she held back a growl.

"The hospital, of course?" He smiled at her encouragingly.

"WTF! I'M IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She yelled jumping out of the bed yanking the IV's out like a crazy person.

"Wait! Jami, you need to sleep though!" Gaara yelled chasing after her.

"mam you need to stay in there!" A man said blocking the door.

"Shut the hell up and let me out of here!" She yelled punching the guy, knocking him out on the floor as he twitched every couple seconds.

"Jami." A stern voice called out from behind her.

"What!" She yelled getting ready to punch the person until she saw it was Gaara. "Gaara? when did you get here?" She asked, giggling as she grabbed his hand. He sweat dropped as he stared at the girl weirdly. "I was just beside you. In fact, we just talked a minute ago before you stormed out," He twitched as he grinded his teeth together.

"Oh yeah," She said putting a finger to her chin. "how's Hinata?" She asked worried.

"She's fine, good as a horse." Gaara smiled.

"WTF SHE'S A HORSE!" Jami cried out running around in circles.

"I don't think the drugs have worn off yet." He sweat dropped as a doctor nodded in response. "although she's kinda like this usually…" he sighed.

"oh! You should let me do some test on her!" A strange man yelled out, a grin on his face as he pulled on a scalpel. "Like hell I would," Gaara glared at the man, sending him to his emo corner.

"I feel dizzy!" Jami suddenly yelled out as she spun around in circles.

"Then stop spinning!" Gaara yelled out.

"never!" She laughed out. "okay maybe now," she mumbled, falling backwards.

"Crap!" Gaara yelled out, just barely catching her. "

teeheehee, sorry." Jami giggled as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're ok," He smiled hugging her. "I was really worried." He pouted causing her to smile at him. "which I wouldn't have been if you would have listened to me and not gone to the obviously planned alley. I mean, I told you. But nooo you just had to cause-" he ranted.

"Well, ignoring you're rant…I'm okay, see." She smiled holding up her muscles.

"I know." He sighed.

"I love you." Jami smiled nudging his side trying to get a smile.

"I know." He said back. Jami pouted as she twitched in anger.

"You love me too right?" She slurred out as a dark aura surrounded her, freaking Gaara of course.

"of course." He smiled kissing her."hmmm, I don't think that proves it…" she mumbled, he laughed and kissed her again.

"how about now?" He smirked.

"well if you added some tongue and a bed then maybe," she smiled innocently.

"NOOO! YOU WILL NOT DEFILE MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY YOU DIRTY SCUMMM!" her father yelled out as he pulled out a ax.

"Oh honey, you're overreacting," Her mother giggled, "where did you find that anyways? I thought I hid yours and Jami's weapons ages ago," she smiled kindly.

"oh this?" He held the ax up, "oh they're everywhere these days," he laughed.

"no I don't think so…" Gaara mumbled as he sighed and just walked away with Jami. Leaving the married couple with their conversations.

_Man this is one hell of a year, at least this one is over_. Jami thought, as her medicine began to wear off as she laid in her bed. _Yeah, but we still have TWO more years of high school left. I think mom told me that Sai was being sent to a institution so he could deal with his issues. They hope to get rid of his other personality so he will be able to function in society. Matsuri is being sent to some juvenile school so she can be fixed up. Although mom said that she's trying to plead as crazy. Oh well. I'm sure I will be able to survive as long as I have my Gaara….errm and my friends, I guess. And this was only my sophomore year huh?_

"Jami! stop hitting the doctors!" Gaara yelled chasing after the running girl as she giggled running away from him and pushing people down in the process. Laughing like a crazed person all the while as Jami's father ran after Gaara and Jami's mother just giggled in the background as all the men surrounded her with hearts in their eyes. Yup, who knows what the future is gonna hold for these two?

* * *

Me- This was the last chapter I hoped you liked the story!

Jami- Just so you know kittygirl77 is planning on making a sequel at some point

Me- cause she's so awesome!

Jami- I know

Me- review please and tell me if I should even MAKE a sequel :3


End file.
